When Flames Take Hold
by DemonEagle87
Summary: Ruby was growing tired of being treated like a child. Cinder never treated Ruby like this, and she never made Ruby feel like she was anything less than important. Now a love sick teenager and a criminal mastermind are working together to take over all of Vale. But, is there more going behind the scenes? What is the real reason for Ruby's sudden switch to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first and most prized story! Warning you all right now, there is some sexual content and heavy amounts of violence throughout this fanfic. But, otherwise, there is a complicated twisting plot of romance and deception I think you will all enjoy. Please do so, enjoy.**

Ruby opened her eyes to find she was not in her dorm room asleep with her team mates. She was... somewhere, but it was rather difficult to make out. All there was to it was this black void.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked out loud, starting to walk forward only to occupy her mind.

Ruby was dressed up in her everyday clothes, which happened to be a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. She no longer liked the idea of a combat skirt with her red hood.

As Ruby walked, it was made evident that things weren't really changing. The darkness just continued to envelop her, and it caused a confused look to dawn upon Ruby.

"This is definitely the most odd dream I've ever ha-" But Ruby was cut off, as the floor beneath suddenly cracked open, and small beams of light would burst through. An immense shaking began taking place, and Ruby could not keep her balance as a massive crack opened up beneath her, and she stumbled forward.

Now that Ruby had tumbled into the light producing crack, she found herself with a feeling of falling. Wind circled past her face, and roared in her ears. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized where she was.

Ruby was above the City of Vale, and she was dive bombing towards it. She threw her arms out at her sides to try and stop herself from crashing to the ground, but it didn't seem to help much.

Ruby was heading straight for the town square, and it seemed to be suspiciously empty. Save for one figure that stood alone, looking up at Ruby, watching as she fell.

Ruby looked down at the figure she was sailing towards, and immediately grabbed her head as something overcame her. Memories of Ruby's past began flashing forth in her mind, everything since the day she had joined Beacon academy.

Finally, Ruby hit the ground. To her surprise it didn't hurt. She was panting heavily from the rush of falling, and she sat on her hands and knees as she looked up towards the figure above her.

It was a woman, around a few inches taller than Ruby. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and was a white color. She had lightly tanned skin, and a pair of eyes that matched the color of flame. Her outfit was a blue dress, embroidered with orange streaks here and there.

Ruby blinked as she slowly stood up, and took a few steps back from this woman. The woman didn't seem threatening, and actually seemed a bit friendly. She had a small smile on her face as she watched Ruby.

Ruby eventually decided to speak up. "Um... hi..." She said kindof quietly, not exactly sure what this was anymore.

"Hello, Ruby. It's nice to finally meet you." The woman said this rather nicely as she held her hand out for Ruby to shake.

Ruby carefully reached forward, and connected hands with the figure. No sooner did Ruby do that, that she noticed an instant change in her appearance. Her arms. Currently, transferring from this woman to Ruby was a series of bright red lines, that wrapped themselves around Ruby in an odd manner. They looked like glyphs, or seals, or something like that.

This made Ruby jump back a bit, quickly examining the newly added red tattoes on her arms. "What did you do to me?" She asked, and found herself relieved to see the markings slowly disappear.

"Don't worry about that right now, Ruby. But all you need to remember is that you're stronger than anyone in this world, and you shouldn't take anything from anyone that you don't want to." That being said, the woman turned around, and began walking. A large rift ripped itself open in the wall of a building near the town square, and after stepping into it, she was gone.

Ruby was just about to chase after her, when she began getting the feeling that something was shaking her, again.

/*/*/*/*/

Yang was currently in the process of shaking Ruby awake. She had slept through her alarm, and Yang was not going to let her miss breakfast.

After another moment or two of shaking, Ruby awoke with a start, sitting up as quickly as possible.

"Woah there Ruby! You okay?" Yang asked, seeing the panic on Ruby's face.

Ruby sat for a moment, looking about her dorm room as if to make sure this was real.

Slowly, Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Yang. Just... an odd dream, I guess."

Yang gave Ruby a small look of concern, before hugging her and patting her back. "Well, you can tell me about it at breakfast. Currently Weiss and Blake are waiting for us, so I'll meet you down there, okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed." Ruby said, standing up, and watching as Yang left the dorm, closing the door behind her.

Ruby was thinking over her dream as she threw her tanktop off, and dropped her sweat pants. Those eyes. Where had she seen them before? They seemed so familiar for some reason.

Ruby decided to put it out of her mind for the moment as she pulled some jeans and a red T-shirt on. She pulled on her favorite black socks, and slipped into her combat boots, the one thing she kept from her old outfit. Though, they were a different kind of boot, being bigger and whatnot.

Now that Ruby was dressed, she was ready to greet the day with her team mates. She opened the door to the dorm room, stepped out, and closed it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ruby walked down the halls of Beacon, she saw only one face she recognized, and it was Pyrrha.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha!" Ruby said with a smile, running over to meet the girl. She noticed the bags at Pyrrha's feet, and found her conclusion. "You're leaving for Summer vacation, aren't you?"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ruby. I believe it time I go visit my family, like the rest of my team has done. What about you Ruby? Are you going anywhere?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nah, we don't have anywhere to go. Since Yang and I don't really have a place, Weiss and Blake decided to stay with us for some comfort."

Pyrrha had a sad look on her face, knowing what Ruby meant when she said she had nowhere to go. "I'm... I'm sorry, Ruby." Pyrrha pulled the shorter girl into a hug. "Stay strong, alright? I'll make sure to bring you a souvenir from my homeland."

Ruby sighed as she hugged the girl back. "Thank you, Pyrrha. You'll be missed."

It was then that a voice cut into their conversation. "Ruby, what are you doing?" It was Weiss, and she didn't seem happy for some particular reason.

"Oh." Pyrrha said as she quickly pulled out of the hug, seeing Weiss was glaring at her. "I'm off, then. Bye Ruby, bye Weiss." Pyrrha then speed walked out of the hallway, leaving Weiss and Ruby.

"I was just sending Pyrrha off... she's going off to see her family." Ruby said this a little awkwardly, poking her fingers together.

"Yeah, that's definitely what it looked like to me. You guys really need that intimate of a hug just to send her off? A simple 'bye' would've been adequate." Weiss was stamping her foot at Ruby, glaring at the girl as well.

Ruby's face darkened a bit, and she glared right back at Weiss. "Actually, that wasn't all, Weiss. She was giving me condolences for the passing of my Father. And I don't really see why it's your business. I can hug whoever I want."

The guilt showed on Weiss' face as she finished, and she growled out angrily. "Whatever. I was just coming to make sure you're eating breakfast. Yang wants you healthy." The heiress then turned around, and walked back down the stairs that led to the cafeteria.

Ruby merely shook her head and followed after Weiss, deciding to let it go and just try to eat breakfast.

/*/*/*/*/

When Ruby arrived, Yang had saved a seat for her at their lunch table, and had also made Ruby a plate of pancakes and bacon.

Ruby smiled as she sat down next to Yang. "Thanks, Yang." She said happily, taking the syrup bottle and beginning to spray syrup on it.

Yang and Ruby had the same breakfast, while Weiss had an assortment of fruits, and Blake was eating sushi.

"Oh, no problem, Rubes. You don't have to pay me back, either." Yang said as she began cutting her own pancakes.

"Really, Yang? You need to quit wasting all your money on me. I'm a big girl, I make my own money." Ruby sighed as she finished with the syrup, and set it down on the table once more.

Blake wasn't really too focused on her eating. She had her nose in a book, and was carefully stuffing sushi into her mouth while she read.

Weiss on the other hand seemed entirely focused on her eating, and was trying to ignore the sisters for some reason.

"If you say so, Ruby. But I'm still going to look out for you. You're my little sister, after all." Yang was about done with eating her pancakes by now.

Ruby wasn't too far behind with her eating. "Yeah yeah, alright. I guess I won't really argue against free food."

"That's the spirit." Yang said as she finished, and then she remembered what had happened earlier. "Oh, Ruby, you were going to tell me about this dream of yours."

"Oh yeah." Ruby said, finishing her plate now. "It was really weird. I woke up in this big place that was all black, and then the floor cracked open, and I fell through it. I remember falling from the sky, and landing in the City of Vale. But for some reason nobody was there except for this pretty lady. Her eyes were the same color as flames, and she seems oddly familiar."

Yang, Blake, and Weiss were all watching Ruby now as she went on about her dream.

"Oooh, I think you met your future girlfriend, Ruby." Yang said with a smirk, elbowing Ruby's side as she raised her eyebrows.

This made Ruby blush, and she began lightly hitting Yang's arm. "Yang! Don't talk about that!"

"I agree with Ruby, Yang. She's too young for a girlfriend, anyways. Besides, all teenage relationships end in shambles." Weiss said this with her usual cold attitude.

This made Ruby stop hitting Yang, and turn to face Weiss. Her blush had disappeared, and her face was easily described as angry. "I'm sorry, what was that, Ice Princess? I don't recall you being a love expert last time I checked."

"I know more about it than you do. You're still practically a child, who still hasn't realized that this is the real world." Weiss had a smirk on her face, knowing she had gotten to Ruby.

Though, what Ruby did next, surprised her. Ruby stood up on the table, and yanked Weiss up by her collar. "Shut your mouth, Weiss. Or I'll shut it for you."

Weiss had shut up, all right. Her face was one of complete fear, for the look on Ruby's face was one tat said she would be hurt badly if she didn't shut up.

Yang and Blake had stood up as well. "Ruby, just calm down. You know she doesn't mean it." This was Blake who was speaking, trying to be the peace keeper.

"Oh yeah, I'm real sure she doesn't. Just like I'm real sure she could care less that my Dad just died." Ruby was clenching Weiss' collar even tighter.

"Ruby, please. I know you're upset, but you don't need to hurt Weiss over something stupid." Yang said this, getting up and putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby looked at Yang, and her face seemed to ease. With a sigh, Ruby dropped Weiss to the floor, and hopped off the table. Without saying anything, she walked out of the cafeteria, and into the courtyard.

Ruby figured her team mates would be upset with her for what happened, but she seemed to care less as she walked right up to the statue in the middle of the yard and gave it a solid punch.

Ruby had often done this to relieve stress, but found even herself surprised as the statue split a crack open where she had punched it.

Ruby had decided to write this off as the statue being old, not wanting to think she was too strong or anything.

That's when a few loud howls were heard in the forest next to the school of Beacon.

"What? Beowulves shouldn't be this close to the school..." Ruby said, beginning to walk towards the forest. That's when there was a loud scream, and it caused Ruby to start running.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ruby made her way into the forest, there sat a small pack of Beowulves. A woman lay amidst them, and she appeared to be torn to shreds. Blood was sprayed all over, organs and whatnot littered the ground by the beowulves feet as they chewed her open.

Ruby nearly threw up at this, but thankfully didn't. They hadn't seen her yet, and this would be a perfect time to take them on. But, she didn't have Crescent Rose on her.

That's when Ruby looked down at her arms to see the seals and glyphs glowing a bright red. Without thinking Ruby ran forward, and smashed her fist down into one Beowulf's face. It turned around right as Ruby's fist connected, and she sent it flying.

The Beowulf flew into a tree, and was impaled by one of the branches. It hung in the air, wimpering and crying as the life drained from it.

Ruby didn't understand this feeling inside of her. It was cold, it was merciless, and it made her feel unstoppable.

One of the six remaining Beowulves jumped at Ruby, and she kicked her foot straight into it's jaw. Ruby was surprised to see the wolf shoot high into the air, and when it came back down, on impulse Ruby smacked her hand into it's stomach.

The Beowulf dropped to the ground after it was hit, and after a few moments of laying there, a hole burst open in it's torso. The other wolves had taken this oppurtunity to circle Ruby.

Ruby was stunned, dazed even at her reflexive abilities, and strength. "What is happening to me?" Ruby said to herself as the next Beowulf to attack her found itself in a headlock and being given a broken neck.

The Beowulf dropped out of Ruby's hands right as she blocked a claw from the next one. She gripped it's hand, and harshly twisted it's arm around, breaking it with ease. As the Beowulf whimpered in pain, Ruby roundhouse kicked it in the face, caving in it's skull.

The next two Beowulves attacked simultaneously from both sides, in which Ruby ducked under their vicious swipes. She then performed an uppercut for each Beowulf, and sent them off into the forest.

The last Beowulf tried to run, but Ruby picked up a nearby tree branch, and threw it at the beast. It whirled through the air with incredible speed, and smacked the beast in the head, bashing it's skull open.

Ruby stood, panting as she looked over the scene she had just created. She had killed seven Beowulves with her bare hands, and she had no idea how she did it. The glyphs and seals on her arms no longer glowed, but they did not disappear this time. Instead, they remained a permanent red on her arms.

The Beowulf attached to the tree wasn't quite dead yet, and when it ripped itself off the tree and lunged at Ruby, she had been ready to punch it. The moment she readied her fist, the beast had burst into flames, and reduced itself to ashes in front of her.

Ruby frowned in confusion, and began looking around rapidly to find the source of flames. Ruby's gaze landed on a woman wearing a red dress, and the dress was embroidered with an orange glow here and there.

"Um... thanks for the save." Ruby said on instinct, her mind racing as she looked this woman over.

She was taller than Ruby, had lightly tanned skin, black hair, and eyes the color of flames. She looked exactly like the woman from Ruby's dream, the only real difference being her hair color.

"Oh, it's no problem, Ruby." The woman said with a small smirk as she began slowly walking towards the girl.

"How do you know my name?" Ruby asked a little bit defensively, growing worried at the woman's intimidating posture. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cinder, and from what I've seen, pleanty of people in Vale know who you are." Cinder stopped just in front of Ruby, smiling down at her.

Ruby thought her to be incredibly attractive, and was blushing a bit as she looked back into Cinder's eyes. "Have we met before?"

Cinder tapped her chin in thought. "Some time ago. You attacked one of my lackies along with my helicopter. Otherwise, no."

This was a shock to Ruby. She had forgotten about that incident entirely, and thought that her team had killed off that crew.

"So, are you back here for revenge or something? Because I'm not going down easily." Ruby hardened her gaze, and clenched her fists.

"Oh Heavens, no. I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Ruby." Cinder quickly tried to reassure the girl that she meant no harm. "I only wanted to talk, perhaps get something to eat."

"Why should I trust you? You tried to kill me!" Ruby shouted, her fists shaking as she clenched them.

"No, I didn't. My lackies did. I didn't approve of the actions they took in trying to hurt you." Cinder said this carefully, not wanting Ruby to lose her temper. "Listen, I wouldn't have saved you from that Beowulf or let you live as long as you have if I wanted you dead."

Ruby thought for a moment, trying to think why Cinder hadn't tried to kill her. "Tell me why, then. Tell me why I'm alive."

"Because I need your help, Ruby." Cinder paused, and gave a seductive smile. "Besides, you're too cute for me to ever hurt you."

Cinder knew her flirtatious manner was working when Ruby began blushing again.

"F-fine... we can talk." Ruby was trying to calm her blush, but ended up failing horribly.

"Thank you, Ruby. I'll be here tomorrow to see you." Cinder then snapped her fingers, and exploded into a ball of flames, before disappearing.

Ruby's blush didn't go away as she began walking back to her dorm room. "The bad ones always have to be pretty." She muttered to herself.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby soon returned to her dorm, and by then, it was around noon. Her clothes were stained with blood, and some of it had dried on her face. Yang was the first to notice.

"Ruby! Are you okay? What happened?" Yang asked as she ran over to Ruby, and began frantically looking her over.

"I'm fine, Yang. I just got in a fight with some Beowulves, but they weren't any match for my muscle." Ruby smiled as Yang stopped looking at her, and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, in that case, I'm poud of you." Yang said before tightly hugging Ruby, Ruby hugging back in return.

Ruby was thankful the blood on her arms blended in with the marks, but the appreciation disappeared when she saw Weiss' stern gaze.

"You, little Ruby, managed to take on a pack of Beowulves with your bare hands, unscathed, all by yourself?" Weiss asked, putting her hands on her hips as she stamped her foot.

Ruby broke the hug, and stepped aside. "Well, yeah, for the most part. Except for the last one, somebody else stepped in."

"Oh? And who was that?" Weiss asked, leaning forward as she continued her actions.

"None of your business." Ruby said, feeling her anger from earlier return. She was having enough of Weiss' crap for one day.

"I think it is my business that you're running around telling lies." Weiss stepped closer to Ruby, glaring her eyes down.

Ruby glared back, gritting her teeth. "I'm not, lying."

Yang and Blake watched from each side of the battle, worrying how far this would escalate.

"As if anyone would believe a brat like you was that strong." Weiss smirked, feeling herself above Ruby.

Ruby had had it. She brought her arm up, and was about to sock Weiss in the face, when someone grabbed her arm.

"That's enough, children." A voice spoke.

All of team RWBY turned to see Ozpin standing there, holding Ruby's arm. "If you plan to stay here, I will not accept any violence. Understand?"

All of RWBY was dead silent as they nodded their heads.

"Good." With that, Ozpin walked out.

Ruby noticed her arm immediately. The part where Ozpin had grabbed her had rubbed off, revealing her markings, and it made her quickly step into the bathroom and lock the door behind her.

Ruby found her thoughts racing. Had he seen her arm? Why did he happen to walk by at that exact moment? What would he do if he saw the marks?

Yang had started knocking on the bathroom door. "Ruby, are you all right?"

Blake was leaning against the door as well, trying to listen for Ruby. Weiss on the other hand was laying her bed, her back faced towards her team mates.

Ruby quickly replied to Yang. "Yeah... I'm fine... I just need to shower." She said, already turning on the water to end the conversation.

Yang and Blake exchanged concerned looks, and they both returned to their bunks. Neither of them sad anything, for both of them were in thought.

Weiss was just trying to ignore the fact that Ruby almost knocked her on her ass.

Ruby began stripping herself down. She threw her T-shirt off, and dropped her jeans. She unclipped her bra, and dropped her panties down as well.

After Ruby was fully nude, she stepped into the shower, and began soaking herself in the warm water. It felt very relaxing, and the feeling was intensified as the blood was washed from her hair and the rest of her body.

To make sure she was clean, Ruby poored an amount of shampoo in her hand, and began scrubbing it into her hair. As soon as her hair was fully covered in the shampoo, she washed it off under the water. She proceeded to do the same thing with conditioner.

Ruby poored body wash into her hands, and began rubbing it in all over her body. After her body was covered, she twirled around in the shower while rubbing herself all over to ensure the wash cleaned and rubbed itself into her skin.

Now that Ruby was clean, she could relax in the warm water of her shower. She sat down in the corner of her shower, the water spraying on her as she leaned against the wall.

Ruby felt tired from the long day, and before long, she had closed her eyes, and fallen asleep.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby opened her eyes to see herself in the void, the void from before. Bits and pieces of Vale floated around her, and as she looked, she spotted the woman with white hair.

"You!" Ruby shouted, walking towards her. The woman's gaze followed her with amusement. "Are you Cinder or not?" She asked, stopping in front of her.

The woman tapped her chin in thought for a moment, before shaking her head. "Nah, I'm not Cinder. But I can see the confusion."

"Who are you, then?" Ruby asked impatiently, wanting to know rather badly who she was.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby. Worry more about yourself. That's the reason I'm here, after all." The woman said, beginning to circle around Ruby.

"What do you mean?" Ruby had begun turning to try and keep her eyes on the woman.

"I mean, I'm here to make sure you know how strong you are, what kind of power you have, and to teach you how to use it." The woman then stopped. "I'm sure you've noticed your arms and your newfound strength and reflexes. Well, there's a lot more than just that to your power, and you will see that soon enough."

Before Ruby could respond, she felt a freezing sensation come over her, and it made her shiver.

/*/*/*/*/

When Ruby next opened her eyes, she was back in the shower, and the hot water had apparently run out, spraying freezing cold water onto Ruby. Ruby quickly jumped up, and turned the shower off as she hopped out. She was shivering as she moved about.

Ruby wrapped a towel around herself, and gathered her clothes as she stepped out of the bathroom. She only realized how long she had been out when she saw all of her team mates asleep and no sun outside.

Ruby carefully tiptoed over to her dresser, and dropped her clothes into the dirty hamper next to it. She then sorted through the drawers, and gathered a black tank top, a pair of panties, and a pair of pajama pants.

After looking around to see her team mates still asleep, Ruby dropped the towel and frantically pulled her clothes on. As soon as she was dressed, she climbed into her bed, and wrapped herself in her blankets.

After she had situated herself, Ruby lay her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes. Surprisingly enough, she fell asleep in moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby groaned as she awoke this morning. The sun was piercing through the windows, and Ruby could hear her scroll vibrating and ringing next to her on her bed. Still half asleep, she answered the ringing device with a swipe of her finger, and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She called out groggily.

"Goodmorning, Ruby." It was Cinder, judging by the voice.

Ruby's eyes widened a bit as she sat up. "Um... morning, I guess. How do you have this number?"

"Don't worry about that. Worry about getting down here so we can go on our date." Cinder's smirk felt almost audible through the call.

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, whatever, give me a minute." She ended the call, and hopped down from her bed.

Ruby stripped herself of her pajamas, and replaced them with a T-shirt, jeans, and a red jacket. Just when she was about to step out the door, Yang spoke up.

"Going somewhere, Ruby?" Yang asked, having been laying in her bed the whole time apparently. She hopped down, and walked over to Ruby.

Ruby turned around to face her older sister. "Oh, Yang, you're still here. But yeah, I was going to go out with a friend."

Yang cocked an eyebrow, and sighed. "I guess I won't pry too much... but if you're having a sleepover or anything like that, please give me a call, you got it?"

Ruby nodded, and hugged her sister. "I will, Yang. Don't worry."

Yang hugged back, and patted her sister on the back. "Have fun on your date."

Ruby blushed horribly. "W-whatever! It's not a date!" She broke the hug, and walked out of the dorm, Yang waving after her with a smile.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby's blush had calmed down a bit as she walked out of Beacon, and down the road to where Cinder said she would be. She had given Ruby a text with directions.

After following the directions, Ruby saw Cinder leaning against a red 2014 Mustang. She was dressed in a red shirt, and a pair of black shorts.

Cinder smiled at Ruby as she walked over. "Ready to go?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah... but where are we going?"

"First we're going to a café. Then I'll show you my house, and then, my favorite place." Cinder said as she got into her car.

Ruby walked around to the passenger side and got in. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Cinder had begun driving. "I'm sure you've noticed it by now. The glyphs and seals tattoed into your arms. I'm sure you want to know more, and I can tell you more."

Ruby grew excited at this. "Please tell me!" She almost shouted, turning to face Cinder.

Cinder kept her smirk. "Don't worry, I will."

Ruby sat back in her seat, prepared to listen to what the older girl had to say.

"You're now what is called an aura morpher, Ruby. Most people are born with an aura, and an aura is a representation of the soul that can be formed into a semblance. But you, along with a few others, can take it a step further. You have much more aura at your fingertips, and you can bend it, shift it, and morph it to do whatever you desire. This will easily give you the upper hand in many fights, and you're probably already stronger than all of your team mates."

Ruby looked a little confused. "Then what are these tattooes for?"

"Those, are essentially symbols that identify you as a morpher. Anyone can become a morpher, if they have the potential, but very few have. You can either become a morpher naturally, or you can absorb a great power and force yourself to become one. That's what I did." Cinder rolled up her sleeves, revealing several orange glyphs and seals. "And from what I can tell, I'm thinking part of yours is natural, and part of it was absorbed from someone."

Ruby did her best to process all of this information. It was a lot to take in, after all. She looked down at her arms, thinking as she looked over the markings. Could she have already been close to being an aura morpher when that woman in her dream gave her the final push?

Cinder then pulled the car into the parking lot of a small café. There were several tables set up outside. Ruby was about to get up, when Cinder stopped her.

"Go find us a table, dear. I'll get us our food. I already know what you like." Cinder got out of the car when she finished talking, and walked into the café.

Ruby called after her as she got out. "Stalker!" But it only made Cinder smirk.

So, Ruby was tasked with finding a table, and she found the job surprisingly difficult. Many of the tables were being blasted by the sun, and the ones that weren't looked kindof dirty. But thankfully, there was one clean shady table, in which Ruby walked over to, and sat down.

After a few moments Cinder walked out, carrying two cups of coffee, and a small plate of cookies. She set the cookies down in front of Ruby along with one of the cups of coffee, and then she sat down across from her.

Ruby was surprised. Cinder really did know what she liked. She began sipping from her coffee, and carefully chewing her cookies.

Cinder watched with mild amusement. "You're so cute, Ruby."

Ruby blushed at that, and began taking a big swig from her coffee to hide it. After a few moments, Ruby set the now empty cup down. "Cinder... is this really a date?"

Cinder chuckled. "If you want it to be, then sure. I know I am quite pretty, so don't worry."

Ruby's blush kept up, but she actually gave a small smile to Cinder. "Well... thanks for taking me on my first date then."

Cinder seemed a little surprised at that. "This is your first date? But Ruby, you're so pretty, and cute. How can your classmates not be all over you?"

Ruby shrugged. "I... I don't know."

Cinder smiled, leaning forward towards Ruby. "Well, I for one, am finding myself all over you."

Ruby looked Cinder in the eyes, a shocked look on her face. "R-really? You mean that?"

Cinder nodded. "Of course I do." She reached her hand across the table, and took Ruby's in her's. "Want me to prove it?"

Ruby slowly nodded.

Cinder leaned all the way across the table, and gently pressed her lips into Ruby's lips.

Ruby froze up, and she could barely react as she let the girl kiss her. Her blush was back tenfold, and she was holding back a large squeal.

After another moment, Cinder pulled back. "So, how was it?"

"W-what?! W-why did you do that?! When you said prove it I thought you were going to do something else! Something simpler!" Ruby's hands were covering her face.

Cinder got up, and walked over to Ruby, peeling the girl's hands from her face and looking her in the eyes. "I've liked you for a while now, Ruby. Even before we officially met, I found myself attracted to you."

Ruby looked Cinder in the eyes, and for once really believed what she was saying. The girl had gone out of her way not to hurt her, even when she tried to foil her plans, and she was currently taking her on a nice date.

"Okay, Cinder. I believe you." Ruby said with a small smile, making Cinder smile in return.

"Good, now let's go visit my house."

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby was shocked when Cinder pulled her car into the most beautiful house Ruby had ever seen.

It was a large mansion, built into the side of a mountain, with a huge balcony hanging off of it.

Ruby bounded up to the door, bouncing excitedly as Cinder opened the door. When the door was opened, Ruby zoomed inside, beginning to inspect everything thoroughly.

There were two floors to Cinder's house. The first floor consisted of the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and a few bedrooms. The second floor had many more rooms, including a pool table.

Cinder's living room was quite large. She had two leather sofas, a coffee table, and a large holographic TV. The kitchen was also quite large, and it connected to the living room. The kitchen had a large two door silver fridge, a microwave, a toaster, and a smoothie machine.

"Cinder... your house is amazing." Ruby said, still fascinated by the large mansion.

"You maybe wanna stay the night?" Cinder asked, walking into the living room and sitting herself down on her sofa.

Ruby quickly joined her. "Yes, I would love to. But I need to check with my sister."

"Do as you will." Cinder said with a smile, clicking on the TV and beginning to search through channels.

Ruby pulled out her scroll, and dialed in Yang's number. After only a few rings, Yang had the phone answered. "Hey Rubes."

"Hey Yang. I was calling to ask if I could stay the night." Ruby was crossing her fingers, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course you can, Ruby! You don't need my permission. I just wanted to know where you were."

"Oh, alright. Bye Yang! I love you!" Ruby said, uncrossing her fingers.

"I love you too, sis."

With that, the phone call ended. "I can stay." Ruby said, turning to Cinder.

"That's good." Cinder said, finally deciding on a channel to watch. "We're going to wait here a few hours, and then we'll go to my favorite place."

/*/*/*/*/

A few hours had passed, and the sun had set. Cinder decided now would be a good time to take Ruby out again.

So, they loaded up in Cinder's car, and drove off.

"Cinder, where are we going exactly?" Ruby asked, twiddling her fingers awkwardly.

"You'll see when we're there." Cinder was keeping her smirk on through the whole drive.

Soon enough, they arrived in front of a large club, and the music coming from inside was audible outside.

Ruby was a little perplexed at this place. She had never been to a club, and she really had no idea what to do in such a place.

"Come now, Ruby." Cinder said, taking Ruby's hand and pulling her along.

There was a long line of people waiting to get into the club, and Cinder merely walked past them, still pulling Ruby. She walked right up to the security, and walked past them without a second glance. They didn't try to stop her, and they almost seemed frightened by her presence.

Inside of the club, there was a large bar off to the side, and there was a huge white tiled dance floor in the middle of the room. Lasers danced about, and disco balls spun rapidly about. A disc jockey was up at the top of the dance floor, and he seemed to be the cause of the massive bass blasting about the club.

Ruby looked on in awe at all of the lights and people dancing. The people were dressed in unusual outfits that looked tacky and 'disco', trying to make a fashion statement or something. But they did look cool as the lights reflected off of their clothes.

Cinder pulled Ruby to the back of the club, where a booth was cornered off. She sat down, and gestured for Ruby to do the same, which she did.

"This place... it's amazing." Ruby said, still glancing all over the place.

"I know, dear. A lackey of mine owns this club, and I have pretty much all authority here." Cinder seemed proud of that.

"That's awesome!" Ruby said, standing up a bit in excitement.

A waitress came by, wearing a rather revealing outfit, and set down a tray of glasses full of a blue liquid. She then walked off.

Ruby sat down. "Oh, Cinder, I'm not old enough to drink." She said, pushing the tray away.

Cinder pushed the drinks back towards her. "Don't worry, dear. Nobody here will stop you, and I'm giving you full permission to drink up."

Ruby contemplated the drinks for a moment. "What about Yang? She'll be super pissedif she finds out."

"Ruby, you're almost an adult. Who cares if she's upset? You can think for yourself, and make your own decisions." Cinder leaned over to the girl. "I like women who think for themselves."

That's all it took for Ruby to take one of the shot glasses, and slam it back. As soon as she did, she began coughing and sputtering. She expected Cinder to laugh at her, but was surprised to see her just wave her on.

With a bit more incentive, Ruby proceeded to slam back another shot, another, and another.

Ruby felt herself grow tingly. Her whole body just had an odd sensation to it, and it was almost like tiny prickles of fire here and there. She felt slow, and kindof dizzy. But that didn't stop her from slamming down another shot.

The last shot Ruby drank was enough to make the room start spinning, and she stood up, stumbling about. She stumbled into the crowd of dancing people, and quickly began to join them in their dancing.

All Ruby could think about was Cinder. How hot she was. How nice, and pretty she was.

A girl in the crowd caught Ruby's attention. Although it was blurry, Ruby believed this woman to be Cinder, and stumbled over to her. Without saying anything, Ruby began grinding herself into this woman, something she had never done before.

To Ruby's surprise, Cinder began grinding back, and didn't resist Ruby when she started feeling her up. But when Ruby went in for a kiss, that's when she was yanked away from the girl. "Cinder... come back..." she mumbled, not resisting being dragged away.

Cinder had watched her girlfriend get wasted, and stumble off into the dancing crowd. She didn't care if her dancing got a little dirty, but she refused to let anyone into Ruby's pants, so she stepped in when a kiss was about to be made.

Ruby was dragged out to the car, and shoved into the passenger seat, where Cinder buckled her seat belt for her.

Cinder walked around to the driver's seat, and began driving them home.

Ruby fell asleep in the car.

/*/*/*/*/

Cinder carefully carried Ruby into her mansion, and into her bedroom. She set Ruby down on the bed, and yanked her pants, T-shirt, and jacket off. She didn't want Ruby to wrinkle her clothes. She also wanted a peak at her body.

Cinder stripped down to her underwear as well, and crawled into bed with Ruby, snuggling up to her side.

Ruby was sleeping peacefully, the alcohol having knocked her out rather well.

Cinder pressed a gentle kiss to Ruby's forehead, and whispered "Goodnight, Ruby." Before closing her eyes, and falling asleep with the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby attempted to open her eyes, but found it rather difficult. It took her several tries of getting them half lidded, and having them close before they fully opened. When they did fully open, and come into a complete focus, there was Cinder's smiling face. She had been watching Ruby wake up.

"Goodmorning, beautiful." Cinder said, keeping her affectionate smile.

"What... what happened last night?" Ruby asked, trying to ignore the horrible throbbing in her head.

"You got drunk, and stumbled out into the dance floor, did some dirty dancing, and I grabbed you up before you got too serious with anyone." Cinder was rubbing Ruby's arm affectionately.

Ruby sighed, and put her fingers on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Cinder..."

Cinder chuckled a bit. "Don't be sorry, Ruby. It was quite amusing. Besides, it was your first time, so I expected it."

Ruby scooted herself closer to Cinder, and pressed her head against her chest.

Cinder was a little surprised by this, but decided to wrap her arms around Ruby and hold her close.

"Cinder... are you my girlfriend now?" Ruby mumbled into Cinder's chest.

Cinder thought for a few moments. "If you want me to be, sure."

Ruby smiled, and nodded. "I do want you to be... you're fun, nice, pretty, and you make me feel grown up. It's a nice change from how I'm treated by my team mates."

Cinder smiled, and kissed Ruby's forehead. "Well, I suppose I'm your girlfriend now. Which means, I can ask a favor of you, right?"

Ruby looked up from Cinder's chest. "What would that be?"

"I want you to join me in my mission to take over Vale." Cinder had a wide smirk on her face.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't think I can do that. I want to make the world a better place."

"Ruby, we will make it a better place. Where it's at right now, it's not a very good place. But I, with your help, can make it a better place. I may be hated, and thwarted by many, but I know in the end, I will have done it for a greater good." Cinder was looking down at Ruby, staring into her eyes.

"I don't know, Cinder. I might be able to help... but I don't think I could accept full responsibility of taking over Vale." Ruby looked concerned, worried about an assortment of things.

"Well, regardless if you're fully responsible or not, you're going to need to stay here with me." Cinder said, sitting up in bed.

Ruby sat up as well. "What? Why?"

"Ozpin has mostlikely figured out by now you're an aura morpher. He will take you, and he will turn you into a weapon." Cinder said this while pulling her clothes on.

Now that Ruby thought about it, Ozpin had stepped into her dorm, and he had wiped the blood from her arm. So he did see her markings, and the only reason he stepped in was to confirm what Ruby was.

Ruby got up, and began getting dressed as well. "What do you mean he'll turn me into a weapon?"

"There are specific spells out there that control aura morphers. Ozpin has one. I suggest you stay away from him."

"Alright, alright. I'll check with Yang and let her know I'll be staying for a while. Sound good?" Ruby asked, looking over at Cinder.

Cinder leaned over, and kissed Ruby's cheek. "Sounds perfect. Now, are you ready to help me?"

"I guess so." Ruby said with a light shrug and a blush. She wasn't too sure what to think about Cinder's philosophy about taking over Vale.

"Well, I've got a job for you. I'm running a bit low on dust, as of late. I want you to go to a dust shop, and steal a big crate of fire dust for me." Cinder said, smirking a little. "Can you handle that?"

Ruby thought for a few moments, then nodded. "Yeah... I'll be able to do that." She was already devising a plan of how she would do it.

"Good. The one down town will work just fine." Cinder then turned and was about to walk out of the room, when she stopped. "Ibuprofen for your headache will be in the bathroom." She said as she walked out.

Ruby sighed as she began mentally preparing for the robbery of a dust store.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby had taken several Ibuprofen by the time night fell, she was not going to risk having a headache to distract her while she was committing a burglary.

Ruby had sat outside of the dust store in a back alley for several hours, watching through the window as the employee worked the register. Only around 12:00 AM did he close up shop, walk out, get into his car, and drive off.

As soon as the employee had driven away, Ruby ran as fast as she could to the back of the shop. Around back there was a large garage door Ruby had not been prepared to deal with. There was a mighty big lock holding the gate shut.

Ruby decided now was as good a time as any to test her newfound strength, and squatted by the door, sliding her fingetips under the crevice below. She then breathed in heavily, and began lifting upwards, putting all of her strength into it.

A bright red aura quickly coated Ruby's hands, and it almost seemed as if a pair of aura hands had overcome Ruby's. As soon as that took place, Ruby instantly threw the door from the hinges, and smacked it into the other side of the alleyway.

Ruby looked down at her pulsing hands in shock, and turned to look at the garage door currently stuck to the wall in the alley behind her.

But Ruby's shock would not last for long, as a security alarm for the building suddenly rang off, blaring loudly.

Ruby knew now was the time to get moving. She ran inside of the garage, and scanned as quickly as she could for a crate labelled 'fire dust'. As soon as it was found, Ruby grabbed a steel cord used for shipping and processing from the ground. She hooked one end to the crate, and tied the other around her waist.

Ruby got down on her legs, squatting one behind her, and one in front of her, preparing to take off. Red aura coated her legs, and the pressure caused the ground to crack open.

When Ruby finally took her first step forward, it was as if an explosion had went off. The majority of the building behind her was gone, and she was off through the streets of Vale.

Ruby was running faster than she ever had before, and she was barely trying. Her legs were moving in a blur below her, and she barely even felt the force of the crate being dragged behind her.

Ruby was just starting to feel good about this, when she heard police sirens going off behind her. She turned around to look at the police cars, and quickly turned back around as gun shots rang out behind her.

Ruby would have to lose them, or destroy them, or a bit of both.

Ruby skidded around a corner, and stopped for a moment. The momentum of the crate carried it forward, and smashed a parked car flat against the wall of a nearby store.

As soon as Ruby felt the crate stop behind her, she began running again, just in time before a cop car would have run her over. She was much faster than the cars, but the police were persistent, and were not quitting their pursuit.

Ruby noticed a semi truck up ahead, crossing the street in front of them. This made her speed up even more.

Ruby exploded towards the truck in a mad sprint, and the world slowed to a blur around her. It was only jarring at first, but Ruby quickly adjusted as she dug her hands under the semi, and threw it into the air. She then yanked the crate to the other side of the truck with her. As the world slowly caught up with Ruby, she jumped into the air, and smacked the truck back down into the ground just in time to flatten the front ends of the police cars into the ground.

When Ruby's feet touched the ground, she was already off, crate in tow.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby panted as she slowly dragged the crate into Cinder's drive way, and sent Cinder a text saying 'Open the garage'. While she was waiting for Cinder to do so, she sent Yang a text letting her know she was staying another night.

When the garage opened, Ruby dragged the dust crate inside, and left it next to Cinder's Mustang. She untied the cord from her waist, and winced as she realized how much it had dug into her skin. There was a rip in her shirt, and a small cut across her lower belly.

Cinder opened the door to the garage, and shook her head as she saw the damage done to Ruby. "My poor baby. Come inside, and I'll fix you up."

Ruby, without saying a word, walked past Cinder into her house, and sat down on the couch.

Cinder followed after her, and now that there was an amount of light, Ruby could see she was wearing sweat pants and a black T-shirt.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Cinder asked, sitting next to Ruby.

"Yeah... I'm just... tired." Ruby said, laying her head onto Cinder's shoulder.

Cinder picked Ruby up bridal style, and smiled as she carried the girl to her bedroom. By the time they got there, Ruby was half asleep, and fell fully asleep when Cinder set her down on the bed.

Cinder followed her now made up routine for caring for Ruby while she slept. She stripped both of them down to their underwear and bra, snuggled into Ruby's side, and kissed her forehead before whispering "Goodnight, Ruby."


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby had called Yang as soon as she woke up that morning. It took Yang a few rings to answer before a very groggy "Hello?" Was murmured.

"Goodmorning, Yang. Sorry if I woke you up." Ruby was sitting at a chair by the countertop in front of the dining room, watching Cinder scramble eggs.

There was a bit of shuffling, before Yang answered again with a yawn. "You're fine, Ruby. I needed to get up anyways. But, what's up?"

"Well... I was calling to let you know I'll be staying a while over here. I just figure it'd be for the best. There's new scenery up here, and she's really nice and takes care of me." Ruby said, crossing her fingers for Yang's approval.

"You keep calling her she, when do I get to meet her? Or at least know her name?" Yang asked, and she sounded like she was waking up more.

"Hm, I'm afraid it's going to have to be a secret until later." Ruby smiled in delight as a plate of scrambled eggs was set in front of her. "But, would you be okay if I spent the Summer here?"

There was a long silence on the other end, before a sigh. "Yeah, go ahead, Ruby. As long as it makes you happy."

"Thank you so much, Yang. I mean it." Ruby giving a thumbs up to Cinder who was watching the girl conversate.

"Just make sure to come visit, okay? It'll get lonely around here." Yang said, and she sounded worried maybe Ruby wouldn't visit.

"I will, but hey, I gotta go, I love you." Ruby said, taking a bite of her eggs.

"I love you too, Ruby." Yang said, ending the call.

Ruby stuffed her scroll into her pocket, and began rapidly eating the scrambled eggs. She was smiling as she ate them.

"I take it they're to your liking?" Cinder asked, eating some eggs herself.

Ruby nodded, but didn't speak due to her mouth being rather full.

Cinder watched Ruby finish her breakfast, and lay back in her chair. She then noticed Cinder was staring at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Ruby asked, starting to blush a little.

Cinder shook her head. "You have some egg on your cheek, dear."

"Oh." Ruby said, taking a napking and wiping over her face until she was sure the egg was cleaned off. "Do we have any plans today?"

Cinder thought for a few moments, before shaking her head. "Not any in particular... why?"

Ruby shrugged. "Just, wondering what we could do I guess."

"Well, if you're looking for something to do, I suppose we could go out back and train you up a bit." Cinder was watching Ruby still, a small smile on her face as she proposed the idea.

"Sure. Why not?" Ruby stood up as she talked, and turned to Cinder. "Do I need a weapon?"

"No, dear. Now, follow me." Cinder said, walking towards the back door.

Ruby found her eyes drifting downwards on Cinder, watching the girls hips sway. When Cinder turned back to her, Ruby perked up and walked after her.

/*/*/*/*/

Cinder's backyard was rather large, and rather empty for that matter. She walked to one side of the yard, and directed Ruby to the other.

"Okay, Ruby. We are going to spar, simple as that. No real hurting needs to be done." Cinder said, readying her hand.

Ruby felt a little nervous about fighting Cinder, but it didn't stop her from cracking her knuckles and readying herself.

After several moments of the two looking at eachother, Ruby made the first strike. She rushed herself at Cinder, running forward as fast as she could. She only made it halfway there before a wave of flames smacked her aside.

Ruby almost hit the dirt, when she dug her hand into the ground, and flung herself back onto her feet. She then began focusing, trying to bring out that red aura of hers. The last thing she expected was for Cinder to appear in front of her, and blast a ball of flames at her.

Ruby barely dodged to the side, landing on her knees as she faced Cinder. But what she usually saw with Cinder, was not present.

The marks on Cinder's arms were glowing a bright orange, and the girl appeared to be ignite in flames.

"Come on, Ruby. You have to be quicker than that!" Cinder shouted, smirking as she aimed her hands at Ruby and began launching fireball after fireball at the girl.

Ruby's eyes widened as she watched the fireballs, but she quickly snapped out of it when she realized the danger she was in. She jumped up, and began running in an arc around Cinder, nimbly jumping and dodging out of the way of each ball of flames.

When Ruby stopped to catch a breather, Cinder was upon her lightning fast. On reflex, Ruby swung her fist into Cinder's stomach as she flew towards her. Ruby was surprised to see a massive fist of red aura to shoot out of her hand, and launch Cinder into the sky.

Cinder was smirking wildly as she flew into the air, and she summoned fourth a large glyph in front of her, aiming it at Ruby. The glyph began spinning, and before Ruby knew it, there was flaming arrows being launched at her at alarming speeds.

But, Ruby was not going to let herself be defeated. She held her hands out, and two massives hands of red aura shot out as well. They worked as a shield that pushed through the arrows, and smashed into Cinder's glyph, breaking it.

Cinder droppe to the ground, and flung herself at Ruby. Ruby whipped around to land her fist into Cinder's cheek, and send the woman flying to the other side of the yard. When Cinder landed, a cloud of dust exploded.

Ruby watched as Cinder's shadow formed in the dust, and was readying herself for an attack.

When Cinder stepped out of the dust, she was smiling, and looked completely unscathed by Ruby's attacks.

"Well done, Ruby. You are as strong as I believed you to be." Cinder held her smile as she walked towards Ruby.

Ruby was ready to punch Cinder again, but stopped when Cinder simply ruffled her hair.

"You've done good. We're done for today." Cinder said, turning, and walking back towards her mansion.

Ruby let out a long sigh as she sat back in the dirt, looking up at her hands. "I can't believe I can do all that... just because of a silly dream."


	7. Chapter 7

"Your reflexes are beautiful, Ruby." Were the words said to Ruby from Cinder as the two ate dinner that night. They were sitting at Cinder's kitchen table, eating steak and mashed potatoes.

Ruby smiled at yet another compliment from Ruby. It had been two weeks since Ruby had started staying with Cinder, and within that two weeks Ruby was trained tirelessly to become a killing machine.

Every day Ruby would wake before the sun, and run miles, lift hundreds of pounds, and take numerous beatings in practice fights from Cinder.

Ruby seemed worn out from all of the hard training, and tonight was the first night she had eaten something that wasn't a protein shake or a granola bar. Though, due to the exhaustion, it was hard to appreciate such a good meal.

Ruby had asked why all of the continuous training was necessary, and according to Cinder it was to keep her strength up. With the idea of fighting in mind, and Ruby being on Summer break, she had no time to slack off.

Cinder smiled as she watched Ruby slowly eat, and she began to feel a surge of compassion for the girl. Ruby was covered in scratches and bruises, and there were a few bandages here and there across her face and wrapped around her fists.

"Hey Cinder." Ruby began, looking down at her food as she spoke. "Do you... really think I'm strong enough to help you?"

Cinder chuckled when Ruby finished her question. "Ruby, if I didn't think you were strong enough to help me, I wouldn't be asking you to help me. So, yes, I really do believe you're strong enough."

Ruby sighed in relief, feeling any previous anxiety she had diminish. It seemed she always worried what Cinder thought about her.

"Speaking of asking for your help, I need your help. There's a factory containing useful materials for my cause. The only issue is, a rival gang or whatever they call themselves has owned up to the place. I would greatly appreciate it if you'd be willing to help me claim those materials." Cinder had her elbows up on the table, and her fingers were crossed together.

"I could probably help you with that." Ruby had finished eating her food, and lay back in her chair. "What exactly do you need me to do?"

"I need you to run in there and secure the area. That means killing everyone there." Cinder's face only held a smirk, and the compassion from earlier was gone. "Think you're up to the challenge?"

Ruby thought for several moments. "Cinder... I don't think I can kill them... they're human."

"Hm. Well, at least disarm them, then." Cinder was still smirking. She knew Ruby's sweet innocence wouldn't hold much longer, no matter how determined she was to stay that way. The forces acting on her were going to become too much, eventually.

"I can do that. Just, beat them up like I normally would." Ruby gave a small smile to Cinder, trying not to disappoint.

"That will do fine, Ruby." Cinder said, getting up, and patting Ruby's head as she took care of their dishes. "Now, let's get to bed."

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby woke up early that morning. For how exhausted she was, it seemed she had pleanty of energy left. There was just a desire inside of her to get stronger, and to not disappoint. Everyone has been treating her like a child as of late, and Ruby was truly getting sick of it.

But, would a mere child be capable of what Ruby has done? She has killed more Grimm than people can count, she had a girlfriend, and was currently working to help take over a city.

Ruby felt her power inside, and she knew, it was growing stronger. The power seemed to resonate with Ruby on such an easy level. Cinder had said aura morphing was hard to master, let alone use, but Ruby was doing just fine.

Ruby sat down on the couch in Cinder's living room, and turned on the TV to watch the morning cartoons. Okay, maybe she was still a little bit childish. But that would never be admitted.

After a while, Cinder walked into the living room, wearing only her panties and a short, black robe. She sat down next to Ruby, smiling when the girl blushed as she realized Cinder had no pants on.

"Oh, come on, Ruby. You're going to see me naked at some point, and you're blushing just because I'm in my underwear?" Cinder asked, smiling as she knew Ruby would grow flustered.

And Ruby did. Ruby's face turned a brighter red, and she pressed her lips together tightly, not able to form an answer.

Cinder scooted closer to Ruby, pressing her side against her. "Oh Ruby, that red color truly suits you." She said, beginning to play with strands of Ruby's hair.

Ruby then quickly stood up, surprising Cinder. "I'll meet you in your car!" She shouted, before disappearing in a flurry of petals.

Cinder sighed, and stood up. "Attempt number one has failed."


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby was sitting in the car, tapping her knees impatiently. What had just transpired between Cinder and her made her rather anxious, and she was wondering if Cinder was coming or not. She contemplated getting up and checking on her, but stopped when Cinder walked out, wearing her usual jeans and T-shirt.

Cinder got in the driver's seat of the car, and smiled more as she saw Ruby looking away, blushing. She plugged the keys into the ignition, and started the car. While she was backing out of the driveway, she began talking. "Calm down over there, Ruby. I don't blame you for running off on me. You're not used to this quite yet, so don't worry."

Ruby looked over at Cinder while she talked, then spoke up herself. "So... you don't hate me?"

Cinder frowned heavily at Ruby. "Hate you? Of course not! Ruby, if I hated you, I wouldn't be rubbing my affection all over you like I do."

Ruby smiled a little, and blushed even more, putting her hands in between her lap. "Thanks, Cinder."

Cinder soon realized how soft she had just made herself seem, and blushed as well. "Don't thank me, Ruby. Just remember that I l-love you." It seemed the word had trouble getting out of Cinder's mouth.

"Wait, you love me?" Ruby asked, smiling wider as she turned to look at Cinder.

"W-well... yeah... of course I love you, you're my girlfriend." Cinder was blushing even harder.

"I love you too, Cinder." Ruby said, smiling brightly.

Cinder was about to say something in return, when she realized their situation. Her expression quickly darkened.

At the moment, Cinder was stuck in a huge traffic jam at an intersection, and what she saw did not make her happy.

"Ruby, open up the glovebox, now." Cinder said, nervously looking about in all directions.

Ruby opened the glovebox, and was surprised to see a pistol fall out into her hands. It was loaded with flaming dust bullets.

"Cinder... why do I need this?" Ruby was growing worried.

"Remember that gang we're going to attack for materials?" She continued when Ruby nodded. "Well, it seems they've noticed my scouting of their base. Currently, they're surrounding us with their cars."

There were several black cars mixed in with the usual traffic, and they did seem to surround Cinder's vehicle.

"Wait... do you want me to shoot them?" Ruby asked, looking a little more than hesitant.

"Yes Ruby, shoot them. Now." Cinder said, waiting for the cars ahead of her to move.

"Cinder, I can't do that!" Ruby said, getting ready to hand the gun to Cinder. Right as she finished saying that, Cinder ducked, and yanked Ruby with her as a bullet flew through their windows.

"Shoot them goddamnit!" Cinder shouted, slamming her foot on the gas petal and driving forward. The black cars quickly followed after her.

Ruby didn't hesitate this time to lean out of the window, and aim her gun at the cars behind her. She tried to keep the gun steady, but was failing to, and she barely ducked as a bullet whizzed past her.

"Ruby, what are you waiting for?! Shoot them! Blast them! Punch them with an aura fist! Do something!" Cinder shouted, gassing the pedal as hard as she could.

Ruby gritted her teeth, and pulled the trigger. The gun fired off, and blood splattered the windshield of the first car behind them. There were more.

One of the cars caught up to Cinder, and was directly next to them. A man with a sword jumped out of the car, and scrambled onto Cinder's roof.

Cinder was trying to focus on driving, and evading the other cars, otherwise she would've stopped the man. But, Ruby was on it.

Ruby slammed her fist through the top of the car, and her hand grabbed around the man's throat right before he was about to stab a sword through the roof. Her hand on impulse squeezed as hard as it could, and there was a sickening crunch along with a loud splattering sound.

Ruby's hand came back through the roof covered in blood. She looked on in horror, but didn't have time to stop as the car next to them still had a man driving, and he was firing at Cinder.

Ruby turned, and fired a few shots randomly at the car, and was surprised to see a shot hit the man driving, and cause his car to spin out.

More cars were starting to catch up with Cinder and Ruby.

"Ruby! Do something!" Cinder shouted, realizing that soon, they would be outgunned.

Ruby stuck her arm out the window, and aimed it behind them. With one charge of her arm, she watched as a wave of aura exploded behind them, and sent all of the cars flying backwards. This gave Cinder just enough room to make a getaway, and continue towards their destination.

Ruby lay back in the seat, panting heavily. "Cinder... I... I killed them."

Cinder looked at Ruby a moment before directing her attention back to the road. "I know, Ruby. I'm sorry you had to do that, and I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to do it again."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, looking up from her bloody hand at Cinder.

Cinder stopped the car. "We're here."

Cinder had stopped the car on a hill, down below was a large field, and in the middle was a factory.

There was a pause between the two. Ruby was looking down at her hands. She had killed things before, but it always felt different with people. People, good or bad, were still people. They weren't like the mindless, monstrous grimm.

Nevertheless, Ruby got out of the car, and hardened her face for the mission to come.

Cinder watched her girlfriend prepare herself for this. She was waiting to see if Ruby would really commit, or if her good side would prevent her from doing so.

Ruby was soon sliding herself down the hill, and she could already see from there that the men at the factory were preparing themselves for her.

As Ruby reached the bottom, she took in a deep breath, and released it. She closed her eyes as she did this. When she reopened them, her once silver eyes were now dark red. A smirk spread it's way across her face, and she exploded towards the factory with a flurry of rosepetals.

Cinder could see it now. Ruby would commit, this, she knew.

The gang at the factory had built huge concrete walls around the settlement, and some of them had lined up at the top in front of the gate. Though, none of them were prepared for Ruby to smash herself directly into the gate.

Ruby plunged her glowing red fist directly into the gate, and watched with satisfaction as it was blown away in her wake.

Men had lined themselves up all along the courtyard, and were firing rapidly towards Ruby, but were surprised to see her gone. The next time Ruby was seen, it was smashing a man's face into the ground. It was then that each of the men there were picked off one by one, faster than imaginable. One man was grabbed by the throat, and smashed into a metal crate.

The crate broke open, and scooted back several feet. Upon looking inside of the crate, Ruby could see that there was indeed lots of fire dust inside.

Just when Ruby was about to radio Cinder and let her know the factory was secure, she noticed something drop at her feet. It was a grenade.

Ruby scrambled to turn around and begin running, but it was too late. The grenade exploded, and tripled it's explosion size with the fire dust. The explosion sent shrapnel, and Ruby flying into the courtyard.

Cinder had seen the explosion and was already walking into the factory courtyard. There was a man standing above Ruby, smirking that he had jumped her.

He soon turned to see Cinder, and just in time for his body to be burned to ashes by Cinder's fist.

Cinder was immediately at Ruby's side, holding her, inspecting her for injuries. She had minor burns, and one piece of shrapnel in her leg. Thankfully, nothing serious.

Cinder pulled up her radio, and radioed the men she had ready for pickup to come collect the firedust.

"Oh Ruby. You may be strong and fast, but it appears you're still a little careless." Cinder said, picking up the girl and setting her in the passenger's seat of her car.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby had just begun to open her eyes, when a voice jolted her awake.

"Oh, nice to see you made it. Not like you wouldn't have, though." It was the woman from before, the one that looked very muchso like Cinder.

Ruby knew where she was now as she sat up. It was the place she seemed to go when she was asleep, or unconcious.

"You... you're the girl from before." Ruby was bringing herself to her feet as she spoke. "What do you want? Why are you in my head?"

The girl turned and looked at Ruby, smiling softly. "Oh, I'm your keeper. I'm here to give you advice, and help you manage your powers. And I'm not actually in your head, physically. This is a mental apparition I make to talk to you. I'm not exactly in the same part of town."

"Where are you, then?" Ruby asked, watching the woman carefully. She didn't know what could happen next.

"Wow, don't even want to ask my name, do you?" The woman seemed mockingly offended.

Ruby knew to further the conversation, she would have to ask her name. "What is your name?"

The woman smirked. "Sapphire. Sapphire Fall."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wait, are you related to Cinder?"

"She's my sister, dear. And I'm in Patch, with your mother." Sapphire said, and quickly sidestepped a punch from Ruby.

"Don't talk about my Mom!" Ruby shouted, getting ready to punch again.

Sapphire held up her hands in surrender. "No! I'm being serious! Your Mother... she's my mentor. We have been living in Patch together for around thirteen years."

Ruby could understand she was serious, and judging by the time of disappearance, this was her Mom. "If... if she's really alive, why did she leave?"

"Some dispute with Ozpin or something. Apparently, he kicked her out, and threatened death for her if she returned. But, she's very proud of you. She checks up on you from time to time." Sapphire said, relieved to see Ruby drop her fists.

But now, Ruby had small tearstreaks going down her face, and she was smiling. "My Mommy... she's still alive." She seemed in awe, like she believed it, but at the same time didn't.

Sapphire patted her head. "As much as I wanna talk about your mom, I'm here to talk about you, and your powers."

Ruby looked up, and wiped her tears. "Oh, yeah."

"Ruby, your powers are inherited from your mother. She had them from her mother, and so forth. Your family has been a long, famous line of silver-eyed aura morphing badasses." Sapphire smiled at the statement she just made.

"Oh... um... okay." Ruby said awkwardly, poking her fingers together.

Sapphire ignored the awkwardness, and kept talking. "Your powers originate from emotion. Emotions like anger, sadness, defiance, etc, etc. That's how they were activated in the first place, somebody has been losing there temper and taking out their anger on the faces of whatever challenges them."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah... I guess I do have some anger issues."

Sapphire shook her head. "You have them for a reason. You have added testosterone levels that bring out that angry side of yours, which brings out that awesome power of yours. You understand? It's a good thing. It makes you stronger."

Ruby shrugged. She understood, but seemed distracted.

Sapphire knew what it was, and kissed her cheek. "You want to get back to Cinder. I understand. Tell her that was from me." With that, Sapphire flicked Ruby in the head.

Ruby watched as everything suddenly vanished, and she fell back into normal slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby awoke with a start to see that she was in Cinder's room once again. Her right arm as well as her legs were covered in bandages due to the previous injuries she had suffered after the attack on the factory.

Ruby sat herself up with a small groan but instantly remembered something. She looked to her left to see Cinder sleeping beside her, her face buried in the pillow next to Ruby.

Ruby reached over and shook Cinder's shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake the older girl.

Cinder stirred with a groan as Ruby continued shaking her, eventually opening her eyes partially and sitting up.

"What do you want Ruby?" Cinder asked groggily, her eyes still half lidded.

Ruby smiled and leaned over, quickly pressing a kiss to the older girl's cheek before saying "That, was from Sapphire."

"Oh? So you have met my sister. It seems Summer entrusted the task of your training to her after all." Cinder said this matter of factly, almost as if she knew Ruby was being visited by Sapphire.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, lots of confusion being evident in her voice.

"I mean your mother isn't dead Ruby. It was all a lie created by Ozpin." Cinder had turned back to Ruby at this point, looking her in the eyes now.

Before Ruby could speak she continued.

"Your mother was my sister's mentor, she trained her to be what she is now. She never died, she simply had to leave. Although Summer kept coming back to check on you every year, watching you grow I guess."

Ruby was already confused enough and this seemed to make it worse. "What? How do you even know this?"

"My sister tells me about it all the time when we meet up. She's off in Patch with your mother." Cinder now realized this is the part where Ruby questions and she explains, so she readied herself for it, and readied herself to not give away any unneeded information. The act was working after all.

"Sapphire already told me that. But, I have a question. How does Sapphire reach my dreams?" Ruby's hands clenched together tightly. She was panicking a little bit at the newfound information.

"Well, she is your mother's student. Summer has given the task of watching over you to my sister, Sapphire. She watches over the development of your powers, and makes sure they head in the right direction. Summer doesn't just use her aura morphing for fighting, she can use it to get into other people's heads. That's what she taught to Sapphire, so Sapphire can communicate with you from afar."

"But... why did my mom leave? Why did Ozpin tell Yang and I she was dead? Most of all..." Ruby spoke with tears in her eyes "Why didn't she tell me?"

Cinder was unsure what to do for a moment, she had never had to comfort a girl crying before. Wait, yes she had. Her sister, Sapphire. She remembered the times she had to comfort the girl when she had come to her crying.

So, Cinder remembered what Sapphire had told her to do once she explained things to Ruby, and pulled her into a hug.

Clearly it worked as Ruby buried her head into Cinder's right shoulder as she returned the hug, now the sobs that had started up were slightly muffled.

Cinder wasn't quite sure what to do as she kept hugging Ruby, patting the girl's back gently.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, but those aren't questions I can answer. My sister has only told me what I have told you." Cinder had a concerned look on her face, and a guilty one as well. But she shook it off so Ruby wouldn't notice.

"I just want my Mommy back... can't we go see her?" Ruby asked with a sniffle, a small amount of hope in her voice when she spoke.

Cinder had to hide the fact that she thought it was absolutely adorable that Ruby just referred to Summer as "mommy". She also had to hide her excitement that things were working out just fine.

"Ruby, I'm sorry to say this, but we can't. With the way things are now we won't be able to leave town for a while, it takes a lot to get a person with a high criminal record through security." Cinder felt bad breaking this to the younger girl, but it was the only way to move things in the direction she needed.

Ruby looked up from where her head was buried in Cinder's shoulder.

"How about we just blow up the security? You said we had plans to take over Vale, right? Then I say one of the first tasks we work on is destroying the police." Ruby's face had turned to one of determination, her mouth turning from a frown to a smirk.

Cinder was surprised Ruby was the one to propose a violent idea, but smirked back at the younger girl anyway. It seemed Ruby was now more aboard with the idea than ever.

"Ruby, you just read my mind. I had plans to destroy the police, but I figured gaining more men and firepower should come first." Cinder was excited for the idea, especially since she knew Ruby would volunteer herself for it.

"Well, then I'll work on destroying the police." Ruby had a smile on her face, a determined one at that.

"Ruby, I don't want you getting any more beat up than you already are. I would feel even worse about myself knowing I sent you into danger once again." Cinder was showing more compassion to Ruby, and it only seemed to wrile Ruby up further, to Cinder's relief.

"Oh please, don't worry about me, Cinder. Look." Ruby carefully peeled a bandage off, and revealed the stab in her leg was already fully healed.

"Fine, Ruby. I'll let you handle it in your own way, I guess. In the mean time, I am going to think of a way you can get yourself a weapon nobody will recognize, and hopefully one that will be of more use to you." Cinder stood, and began stretching. "But you're going to have to go get your original one. I need a base for design."

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby laid on the black leather couch in Cinder's living room, one hand on her belly and the other along with her arm covering her face.

"Cinder, I'm so bored." Ruby groaned out, having been laying there for a while.

"It's not my job to entertain you Ruby, you're capable of doing that yourself. But..." Cinder stopped speaking for a moment as she walked into the living room. "Maybe we can entertain eachother."

At this Ruby frowned a bit. "What do you m-" but she cut herself off as she suddenly felt a weight go down on her hips.

Ruby moved her arm to see Cinder had straddled her and was looking down at her with a seductive smile printed on her face.

Ruby felt her face heat up as Cinder began leaning towards Ruby, Ruby biting her lip as she did so.

Cinder grabbed Ruby's hands and moved them around to her behind as she kept leaning forward, smirking widely when Ruby's face turned a deep red.

"Cinder... I'm scared." Ruby managed to get out. She really had no idea what to do with her hands, she had no idea what to do at all for that matter.

"Why is that?" Cinder asked with a slight look of confusion, her eyes staring deeply into Ruby's.

"I... I don't know what I'm doing. You're my first girlfriend and this is the first time anything like this has happened to me." Ruby's face truly did show lots of fear.

"Well, I can show you what to do." Cinder replaced her smirk with a sweet smile as she spoke, trying to comfort Ruby.

"Um... later, please." With that Ruby pushed her legs up and knocked Cinder onto the carpet. The moment Cinder landed Ruby was up and on her way out the door. "I'll call you later. Bye."

Cinder sat in a daze on the floor, holding her forehead as she watched Ruby leave. "Damn her... I was excited to get my hands on her merchandise."

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby walked the streets of Vale, mindlessly stepping past people as she kept her eyes focused ahead of her. She had been thinking about what had just transpired with Cinder, and it upset her that she couldn't handle that at the moment. She had found herself wanting to feel up on Cinder, but couldn't due to fear. Now Cinder had invited her, and Ruby was scared and confused as to how she should react.

The only thing that snapped Ruby out of her Cinder-induced daze would be the rain that had just started pooring down. Anyone on the streets ran for cover from the rain, including Ruby.

Ruby didn't much care for the rain, but she didn't feel like going to meet up with her team mates and whatnot sopping wet. Besides, Yang might fuss about her having a cold or something.

So, Ruby decided to take a look inside the shop's umbrella she just took cover under. What she saw startled her, not as much the items inside the shop, as Ruby's own reflection.

In the reflection stood Ruby, but also not Ruby. Her jacket was replaced with a white and red colored cloak that flapped wildly in the wind behind her. Her outfit no longer consisted of jeans and combat boots. It now had silver greaves replacing the boots and the jeans were now war pants, small amounts of amor being woven into them and having a chain or two hanging off. But the one feature that struck Ruby the hardest was the fact that her normal mix of black hair was now replaced with white.

This... couldn't be Ruby, right? No, it wasn't. Ruby shook her head, and patted her cheeks to snap out of whatever this was, and was happy to see her normal self in the reflection.

It didn't take too long for the rain to clear up, and soon enough Ruby was on her way to Beacon, where she would meet up with her team mates and recover her weapon.

/*/*/*/*/

Oddly enough, the dorm was completely empty. Nobody was there, and Ruby didn't exactly feel like looking. She figured she could just call Yang later and tell her she dropped by to find nobody there.

Though, something seemed odd about the room. The emptiness sure, but the way everyone's beds were. Weiss and Blake always made their beds before leaving, while Yang and Ruby didn't care.

But, all of the beds except for Ruby's were entirely messy, and the blankets were sprawled about. Ruby's bed had been made by Weiss presumably, doing it out of habit, and not exact care for the girl.

Ruby didn't think about it too much, and decided to simply grab her Crescent Rose off of her bed, and walk out of the dorm.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby walked out of Beacon into the courtyard with Crescent Rose in hand,

The rain from earlier had stopped now, the sky clearing but still remaining gray.

Ruby smiled as she kept walking but her smile turned into a frown as she noticed a large group of students started running past her, fear and panic clear on their faces.

Ruby looked around for a moment to see what they were running from when her eyes landed on the statue in the center of the courtyard.

There, stood a large Beowulf with a strange purple aura glowing off of it. It seemed bigger than a usual Beowulf, a lot bigger. To the point where the statue seemed kind of small compared to it. It's arms had small traces of glyphs circling off of them as well as more purple aura.

The Beowulf turned to face Ruby and let out a loud howl the moment it's eyes laid upon her, the howl forcing Ruby to cover her ears at how loud it was. The howl seemed to shake the ground itself, a few cracks splintering themselves through the pavement.

Once the howl had finished, Ruby uncovered her ears.

"Okay, whatever the hell you are, it seems like now would be a good time to kill you." With that statement Ruby folded out Crescent Rose, the massive scythe extending to twice the size of Ruby as she aimed it at the creature.

The beowulf stepped out from behind the statue and at least ten feet in front of Ruby, preparing itself for a battle, a battle it was going to get.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby smirked out of some kind of excitement, at getting to fight this large monstrosity.

The Beowulf was moving towards Ruby at an incredibly fast rate, its large claws were swinging towards the teen in the way that of a hatchet would.

Ruby merely dodged and spun herself to the side of the wolf, Crescent Rose extended into its gun form as she took aim at the beast's leg.

With a slam on the trigger Ruby blasted a bullet into its leg, making a large hole appear in the side.

The wolf let out another howl, this one being from pain.

Ruby jumped into the air while it was howling, using the oppurtunity to hopefully get a jump on the creature.

Ruby then blasted a shot behind her, sending her flying towards the wolf's head.

Right when she was about to make a slash at its neck it whipped an arm up and slammed Ruby out of the way.

Ruby had managed to block the attack using Crescent Rose's handle, still sending her a great deal back.

The wolf suddenly stopped and began charging aura, something very unheard of from the creatures of grimm.

"Yeah, you aren't the only one who can do that." Ruby said, one of her arms already pulsing with her furious red aura.

The wolf's aura began manifesting into a ball above its head, it appearing to be some kind of ranged attack.

Ruby's aura kept pulsing in her hand until it formed itself into a small red ball, bits of energy almost seemed to burst off of the small spherical piece of energy.

The colossal Beowulf then launched the energy ball above its head at Ruby, it sounding like a cannon when it shot.

Ruby smirked and did a full spin around before slamming her ball of energy forward to collide with the other one.

Both masses of energy met somewhere in the middle and collided, having what seemed to be a battle of force between the two.

After a moment or two Ruby's ball split through the Beowulf's, it continuing forward and smashing into the Beowulf's chest. Within a few seconds the wolf exploded, splattering blood onto the surrounding area.

Suddenly, a large truck of Vale police appeared at the scene. Many men began loading out of the vehicle to examine the sight.

Ruby took this as her sign to leave and quickly bursted forward, practically flying out of the area with her rose petal technique.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby questioned to herself. "I don't recall grimm ever having an aura."

/*/*/*/*/

"So, let me get this straight, this Beowulf, had an aura?" Cinder and Ruby were back at Cinder's house, Cinder was putting away some kind of dinner as she spoke, Ruby talking to her from behind the kitchen counter.

"Yes, it did. I didn't learn much from it cuz I kinda killed it before I could... so, yeah." Ruby was holding Crescent Rose in her hands over the table, not sure what to do with it at the moment.

"Well, that certainly sounds... interesting." Cinder then turned around and walked over to Ruby. "Hey Ruby, I have some questions for you."

"Um, okay. What would you like to ask?" Ruby looked over Cinder's appearance while she spoke, trying to check if the older girl had been injured during the small time they spent apart.

"Well, why have you changed?" Cinder said bluntly.

"I... don't know what you mean, Cinder." Ruby said in an honest tone.

"You're a lot different from two years ago. I remember you, so sweet, so nice, so innocent. Nothing like you are now, you're a lot colder and just all around more mature." Cinder spoke, a look that matched one of concern on her face as she talked.

"Oh, that." Ruby now know what she meant. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've grown up quite a bit I guess you could say. If you're wondering what made me change... it was the realization that I may never see my Mother again. I had kindof just accepted that either she was dead or just never coming back. Something about that managed to change me." Ruby's voice had become depressed as she talked, showing that this was something that did indeed depress her.

"Well, sweetie, you can always talk to me about it." Cinder cupped a hand onto Ruby's cheek, causing the young girl to smile.

"How about you Cinder? Why have you changed? You don't exactly fit the description of the big baddy you used to be."

Cinder sighed. "The thing that changed me was the death of all my partners, your team being the ones responsible for their ends. Well, one lived. But, we don't exactly talk much."

At that Ruby grew sad, she hadn't known what she had done, or that things would turn out like this.

"Their deaths is what seemed to liven me up a bit, having their absence made me wish I had someone's presence to share. So, as time went on, I grew more and more like some kind of love sick teenager, if that's what you want to call it."

Ruby giggled and pulled Cinder forward by the hand, pressing a kiss to her cheek. The older girl's face quickly heated up at this action, causing Ruby to giggle more.

"Well, I'm glad I can fill that need you seem to have for love. Because, Cinder, I love you." Ruby smiled brightly when she finished the sentence.

Cinder smiled back and replied with "I love you too Ruby, more than you could ever know."

Ruby looked around nervously, seeing the clock she decided to speak up.

"Hey Cinder, can we go to bed? I'm tired." Ruby stated slightly groggily.

"Sure, you can go lay down, I'll meet you in there." Cinder walked off for a moment, presumably to brush her teeth or use the restroom or something.

Ruby got up off of her chair and walked down the hallway, quickly finding herself at Cinder's room. Waiting a moment Ruby opened the door and walked in.

Deciding she didn't want to sleep fully clothed Ruby began stripping, throwing all of her clothing in a corner, leaving her in just her undergarments, which were a pink bra with black panties.

Cinder walked in wearing only undergarments as well, those being a black bra with black panties. The sight of seeing Ruby near nude was enough to make Cinder blush but also kindof turn her on.

Ruby was blushing as well as she looked over Cinder, both of the girls gawking at eachother until Cinder spoke up.

"So, are we gonna sleep or keep staring at eachother's boobs?"

The question caused Ruby to heat up more and flop down in bed, covering herself in red blanket the moment she did so.

Cinder cracked a smile at the girl's awkwardness and layed down next to her, wrapping her arms around the girl and admittedly spooning her.

Ruby continued to blush but still smiled at the sudden warmth and comfort.

"Goodnight Cinder." Ruby said.

"Goodnight Ruby." Cinder replied.

And with that, both of the girls fell asleep, not aware of the danger they had both just gotten themselves into.


	12. Chapter 12

Sapphire found herself about to take off, heading for the city of Vale, where Ruby was. Sapphire had decided showing up in Ruby's dreams would no longer work, and figured training her in person might go along easier. Besides, that way more things could be explained to the girl, and Sapphire would be there to help the plan of taking over Vale come along.

So, with Vale set in her sights, Sapphire blasted off into a sprint, running very quickly. It seemed being a suboordinate to Summer made her as speedy as the Roses themselves.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby bounced from building to building, leaping across the city of Vale at quick rates. She didn't really plan to go destroy the police force at this exact moment, she planned to actually just go and visit her friends.

Ever since Ruby moved out of their dorm things had been different, a lot different. Weiss and Blake had ended up getting together, which was surprising for their pasts. Yang basicly lived the same life she always did. Running around and starting fights over stuff that didn't matter, but the only change she had made was she was a bit of an alcoholic now.

Ruby didn't know any of this, and with a joyful smile that could only match herself she hopped through their window into the dorm.

Everyone in the dorm stopped and looked at Ruby. Yang had been playing video games, Blake had been reading, and Weiss had been tampering with dust. But the moment they saw Ruby, they all jumped up and hugged the girl as tightly as they could.

"Wow, didn't expect to get this much of a reaction out of coming home." Said Ruby, trying to return all of the hugs at once.

"Well, you should have! We all missed you like crazy!" Yelled Yang, still hugging Ruby after everyone else had let go.

"Yeah, I guess you guys would have reason to. Ever since me and Cinder hooked up I guess I've just kinda moved in with her." Ruby stated awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

"Wait, you and Cinder are a thing?" Asked Blake, looking sort of confused.

"Well, yeah. I know we don't look like we would fit together... but we do. It works surprisingly well actually." At this point Ruby was blushing, she always felt awkward having to talk about her relationships.

"You two better not be doing dirty things over there, not without my consent." Yang said protectively.

"Yang, I can do what I want. I'm grown up, I don't need your permission to fuck my girlfriend." Ruby growled out.

Everyone took the aggressiveness with surprise, not expecting Ruby to snap like that over a joke. But it seems like Ruby had changed even more, and all of team RWBY could notice.

Ruby blinked a little in surprise at her own sudden anger when it came to Cinder. She didn't need to swear at her own sister over a joke.

"Ruby... I was only kidding. You don't really need to check with me to do that kind of stuff." Yang smiled as she said that, her tone very soft now.

Ruby sheepishly smiled back, not meaning to have yelled at her sister. "I'm sorry Yang... I've just learned to not take crap from anyone."

"Oh it's fine Rubes, you're starting to act like me is all. Getting all tough, ya know?" Yang giggled before giving Ruby a slug to the shoulder, half expecting her to wince or whine, and grew surprised when she didn't.

"Well, personally, I don't think Ruby should be having sex. It's uncalled for. She's too young for that regardless." Weiss said with her usual attitude.

At that Ruby grew angry, and stepped right into the heiress' personal space. Being much larger than Weiss now she was quite a towering figure to the still short girl. The gaze Ruby produced towards Weiss was enough to have scared her off, but the aura that radiated off of Ruby, was what truly scared her.

Weiss quickly backed up and hid behind Blake, shivering slightly. Blake wrapped an arm around Weiss and pulled her close to comfort her.

Yang had simply backed up, not even in the mood for fighting. "I... I think I'm gonna go out for a drink guys." And with that Yang quickly walked out of the room.

"Yang! Wait!" Ruby called after her, but it was too late, she was gone. Ruby turned to Blake and Weiss, and proceeded to give them a dark glare, that lasted several moments.

Weiss and Blake shivered here and there, worried that perhaps Ruby had changed for the worse. With what had happened before, Weiss was convinced Ruby would hurt her should she continue on her path.

But, instead, Ruby just shook her head, and climbed onto the window sill of their dorm. Flipping Weiss and Blake off as she hopped down, Ruby began walking off.

"Uncalled for!" Weiss yelled after her, now feeling a little less intimidated due to Ruby being down there, and Weiss, up here.

Ruby had decided to walk this time, feeling somewhat tired even though it was only around noon or so. She wondered how Yang had been doing without her. Ruby knew she liked to drink, but for that to be her first excuse to get out of a bad situation, was startling almost.

Had Yang been doing all right without her? Has Ruby really been putting that much stress on her older sister? She began wondering if maybe she should spend more time with Yang when she gets it.

Ruby had been so deep in thought, she hadn't even seen what was in front of her. Her boot caught the edge of something, and it caused her to trip.

When Ruby's face hit the sidewalk there was a loud splash, and liquid splattered all over her face. As Ruby slowly opened her eyes she saw the liquid had a deep crimson coloring, which caused Ruby a great deal of confusion.

She assumed it was blood, having seen lots of it before, but this blood felt... strange, familiar even. As Ruby got up she slowly turned, following the red coloration to it's source.

What confused Ruby more was the small bits of golden hair that lay strewn in blood here and there. As Ruby found the source of the blood and hair, her worst fears were confirmed.

Ruby felt her heart beating in her chest. She could hear the roar of her own blood that was rushing through her veins. She felt the whole world still, and that sound of blood carrying through her body was the only thing that could be heard by Ruby. There was a straining sound, and Ruby looked down to see it was the muscles on her arms and legs, bulging and rippling through her own skin.

There in front of Ruby, lay Yang, battered and beaten. That wasn't all though. Yang's chest had multiple swords stabbed through it, and her left arm lay next to her, cut clean off. Yang's lilac eyes remained open, tears streaked down them from earlier.

It was just moments ago that Yang was perfectly fine, smiling, laughing, joking as she always did. And now... she was reduced to such a horrible form. Worst of all, Ruby had made her older sister cry.

It was then that Ruby felt her mind being ceased from her, no longer being her own. The rage took over completely this time.

A scream was the only thing that could be heard. It was loud, ear-piercing, and absolutely demonic. It signified great rage, as well as great power. The sound itself would be enough to have scared anyone off, but what was far more terrifying was the very thing the sound was coming from.

Ruby stood at the dead center of the scream, being the one who was making it. The red aura that exploded off of Ruby's body was blinding. It was so bright and red, and it covered the entire area of trees and sidewalk that Ruby stood in.

The aura shot straight into the sky, like a beacon of demonic light. Winds whipped around the entire city, blasting over trees and sending trash flying into the air. Clouds gathered around the beacon of light, and anyone who was watching could see the electricity gathering and traveling along the bottoms of the cloud directly to the beacon.

With one final scream, there was an explosion, creating a blast that was sure to put a massive crater in the earth. Anything within at least a mile of the blast was decimated, anything just after that was either ripped apart or blown away.

Once the blast had cleared, along with the dust and smoke, the only thing that could be seen at it's center was Ruby.

Ruby stood there, pulsing with aura and electricity. Her hair stood straight up, and was the deepest shade of red imaginable. Her claws and fangs were back out, and her eyes were blazing red. The glyphs and seals on her arms beamed light, shining off of her body like a signal flare.

Ruby wasn't Ruby anymore. Ruby was something else, someone else. This voice in her head wanted blood, death, and destruction, and it would get it.


	13. Chapter 13

Cinder looked on at her television in slight horror, satisfaction, pride, and amusement. All at once.

What was currently on the TV was the local news channel, reporting on the demon who was currently ripping through the Vale police force, along with anyone or anything that happened to get in it's way.

Cinder knew it was Ruby. She had seen herself the massive power that was hidden deep inside Ruby when she had merely made her angry. Nothing would be able to stop Ruby as of right now, and it brought a great amount of guilt to see Ruby growing into this. Was this really what Cinder wanted?

Cinder predicted it would take at least another hour for hunters or huntresses powerful enough to stop Ruby to show up, which gave Ruby pleanty of time to wreak havoc on the city of Vale. She didn't care if Vale was destroyed, she cared about Ruby potentially getting hurt... emotionally, mentally, or physically.

/*/*/*/*/

Sapphire currently ran through the Emerald Forest, blasting along from branch to branch as she headed for Vale. She could feel the massive energy source, and she knew it was Ruby.

Ruby was the only one Sapphire could think of that could match Summer's aura, and this aura ahead was near identical to that of the legendary Summer Rose. She had predicted Ruby losing it at some point, but definitely not this soon.

As much as Sapphire tried to, she just could not enter Ruby's head like she usually could. The absurd amount of aura was blocking her out, and the only thing she could do was pray she made it there in time before the Vale police managed to either capture her, or kill her.

/*/*/*/*/

Dozens of choppers swarmed above, along with the many tanks, police cars, and armed soldiers that were on the ground below.

They all aimed weapons at Ruby, firing rapidly. But it seemed with every shot they aimed at Ruby, they missed, or the shot just destabilized mid-air before it could hit.

It was that aura, the one of pure rage that just exploded off of Ruby. It carried a massive radius, and stopped anyone from getting close to her without going insane or being ripped to shreds by the shear force.

Ruby was letting out many demonic screams, ones that were enough to pierce the ears of the soldiers on the ground. Many waves and blasts of energy shot out of Ruby's hands, for she was attacking literally everything.

Pleanty of buildings had already been reduced to rubble, and the streets of Vale remained in flames due to the explosions of cars or military vehicles that got too close to Ruby's deathly aura.

The amount of bodies that were layed to waste on the streets were beyond countable. Many of them had been smashed into some of the closeby buildings of the destruction. The wind and flare of the aura was pleanty capable of blowing people, as well as vehicles, far away.

At this point all of Vale's protective forces were out for Ruby, and all of them were failing to even put a scratch on the red headed girl.

/*/*/*/*/

"That... that can't be Ruby." Stammered a very shocked Weiss, who was currently sitting in Blake's lap. "We... we have to go check this out."

"No Weiss... can't you see the Vale protective being absolutely demolished? They're the ones who are supposed to keep us safe from things like this... and they're failing." Blake stated coldly.

Currently the black and white pair was seated on Weiss' bed, watching the TV intently for more information on Ruby. After a moment, Weiss got up.

"I'm going to go and try to find Yang... we need to stop her from getting herself killed by her own sister. You know as well as I do she's going to try and stop Ruby." Said a determined Weiss, already walking out the door.

"I'm coming with you then. I don't plan on letting Yang die either." And with that, both of them rushed out the door.

/*/*/*/*/

"Damn... I'm not sure I want to fight this thing." Commented a girl with blue hair, dressed in an all white combat suit.

"I don't think we get much of a choice. We're kindof already on the way there." Came a gruff reply, the voice being identifiable as male.

"I suppose you're right, Con. We are sorta on the chopper already heading there, aren't we?" The woman in white stated, her eyes glued to a TV in front of her, watching the force be eliminated.

"Yes we are, Vess. But whether we want to fight it or not, I'm confident we can take this thing down. We have done things similar in the past." Con said with a smile, a large sword in his massive hands, maintenence being undergone to it as he talked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just hope the two of us will be enough to beat it." Vess said in her nonchalant attitude.

Con and Vess had been partners in huntsmanship for many years. Having graduated from Beacon Academy a few years early, they were seen as instant prodigies. Together they had slain entire armies of grimm and men. They had even been responsible for taking down some of the largest grimm in existence.

The sorts of powers they possesed were incredible, but will it be enough to beat Ruby?

/*/*/*/*/

Blake and Weiss stood in pure shock as they looked upon the massive crater in the middle of the park. Both of them had made the assumption that this was where Ruby's rampage had started.

That theory was confirmed when they both walked through the crater to see Yang's body laying there, perfectly untouched, from Ruby anyways. Yang's corpse lay on a platform in the middle of the crater, the ground around Yang having been protected from the blast as well.

Upon discovering the body Weiss immediately threw up, while Blake just stood staring, small parts of her body twitching here and there out of pure shock.

Neither of them could even react as a helicopter came down next to them. And out stepped Ozpin, along with a small task force of his. They went over and retrieved Yang's body, along with the shock-stiffened heiress and faunus, returning them to the helicopter.

A few more helicopters landed, and out came many scientists suited up in haz matt suits. All of the scientists had some gear or another and began scanning the area, while Ozpin merely walked back into the helicopter and took off.

/*/*/*/*/

It just felt so... hot. It was the only way Ruby could describe it. The feeling of being a prisoner to her own rage.

Ruby lay on the ground in the vast red void that was her mind. She couldn't move, she didn't want to anyways.

She could see above her, around her, all the memories of her sister being there for her, trying to understand what Ruby was going through, and most of all, protecting her.

Yang's embrace had always felt so warm to Ruby, and now, even the memories of the hugs Ruby would get from the golden haired sister had turned cold.

Ruby sighed, still looking on at the memories of her sister. And then a flash of herself from the outside came to her, it was quick, but long enough for Ruby to see what she now looked like.

"I really am a monster... aren't I?" Ruby mumbled out, a smile of disappointment and sadness currently on her face.

Suddenly, Ruby's void began cracking, shattering at the seems. It all then came crashing down, and a pair of arms swooped down and hugged her, pulling her tightly to towards them.

"Cin... der." Ruby groaned out before losing conciousness, and allowing her limp body to be taken away by a woman in a blue and white cloak.

/*/*/*/*/

"What do you mean she got away?! How does an aura like that just disappear from radars?!" Ozpin screamed into his scroll.

Blake and Weiss were currently watching the yelling happen, and really had no idea what to do.

After the two had been picked up by Ozpin they had been brought to his private office. And then they were questioned, a lot. Every question had something to either do with Ruby or Yang, or what might've caused this.

They all drew the obvious conclusion. It was the death of Ruby's last family member, her own sister. And after her father died of an unknown illness just a year ago, things were certainly not boding well with the girl.

"I'm sorry about that girls." Ozpin said as he put down the phone. "You both are free to go back to your dorms. Try to rest, give your body back some of it's strength and nutrients. We will talk this over in the morning when you awake."

Blake and Weiss both stood to leave, but stopped as Ozpin spoke up again. "Also, don't worry about Ruby. We have two of our best hunters tracking her down, and rest assured they will find her. We will discuss pressing charges and such after we do recover her. Besides, we'll have two more joining them as soon as possible."

Weiss and Blake both nodded before walking out, them both pale as sheets and stone stiff from the events of today.

Ozpin sighed heavily and sat down in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee. "I have a lot of paperwork to do."

/*/*/*/*/

Sapphire carefully set Ruby down on the couch, and turned to face Cinder. Sapphire had picked Ruby up right as the Vale forces were arriving, and managed to get her to Cinder's place in reasonable time.

Cinder stood, biting her lip anxiously as she watched Ruby's sleeping form.

Sapphire walked over, and put her hand on Cinder's shoulder, which actually startled her a little.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Sapphire asked, her gentle eyes scanning over Cinder's appearance.

"Yeah... a lot, actually. I grew very worried when I saw her explode like that." Cinder didn't take her eyes off Ruby for one second. "I'm even more worried that she might hate me for everything we've been doing."

"She won't, as long as she really does love you. I'm more worried about her hating me." Sapphire turned to look at Ruby as well, sharing some of her sister's worry entirely, and for good reason.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed since the recent events of what was being called "The Vale Devastation", and Ruby was suffering the most out of everyone. She had locked herself in a room at Cinder's house, and hadn't come out for at least three days now. Cinder wasn't even sure if there was food in there, and whenever she tried to bring food to Ruby the girl simply muttered a "go away" without opening the door.

Cinder had no idea what to do for the girl, it wasn't exactly easy dealing with someone who suffered from severe depression. Sapphire and Cinder had talked small amounts about what to do for Ruby, but neither of them could help the girl for the time being.

Over the next few weeks, Ruby began to come out of her room every so often. Cinder had made the assumption that if the girl had ever gotten food or went to the bathroom, it was late at night.

But now, there lay openings for her to talk to the girl, which she planned to do.

Ruby walked back into her room, holding a plate of bacon Cinder had made for breakfast. She also had a piece of toast in her mouth, and she set it down on the plate.

"Hey Cinder." Ruby mumbled, knowing Cinder was in the room, which she was.

Currently Cinder was hidden behind the door to the room, and she closed it with one arm.

"I figured you'd know I was here." The ash haired woman said as she walked over to Ruby.

Ruby turned to face Cinder as she walked over, and pulled her into a hug, putting her head on her chest.

"I'm sorry Cinder..." Ruby said, tears filling her eyes.

"For what?" Cinder asked softly, holding the red-headed girl as she cried.

"Turning into a monster." Ruby said as she cried even more, hugging Cinder tighter.

"You're not a monster Ruby... not to me, and you won't ever will be. As long as we have eachother, that's all that matters, right?" Cinder was smiling down at Ruby, petting her head as she hugged her.

Ruby sniffled a bit, and smiled, wiping her tears away. "God I can't believe you can cheer me up so quickly. It must be that soothing voice of yours."

Cinder giggled at that, rubbing Ruby's back gently.

Ruby looked away, a sad smile on her face. "I think it's time I tell you fully why I've changed."

"Ruby... you don't have to. I think I got the jist of it." Cinder said, sitting down on the bed.

Ruby sat down next to Cinder, and looked the woman in the eyes.

"You don't know the whole story. Besides, if we're going to be together, you deserve to know." Ruby said with her sad smile still evident.

"Alright... if that's what you think is best." Cinder said as she prepared to listen to Ruby's story.

"When I was young... my mother was always the closest person to me."

/*/*/*/*/

A small red-headed girl sat on the steps of a large white house. It was a relatively fancy house, and was surrounded by forest. The majority of the area around the house resembled that of fields, and there was a single, red car parked in the driveway.

The girl looked very young, only around four years old. She had on a small red dress, and red heels to go with it. Her face looked slightly chubby as well, having the adorable cheeks that a child would have.

Though, those cheeks were stained with tears.

On the steps next to the girl were a few items. One of those items being a red cloak, and a pendant of a rose.

Sitting atop the cloak, was a picture of a woman with long, brilliantly red hair. And on her shoulder, sat the same girl on the steps. They seemed so happy in the picture, unlike the girl now.

From inside, there was a single girl watching. A girl with yellow hair, that was in pigtails.

"Why is Ruby crying, Dad?" The yellow haired girl asked.

A man with deep yellow hair walked over to the girl at the question, looking out the window of the front door to see what she was talking about.

"Oh... yes... Ruby. From what I've heard from the Vale police... it seems her mother, Summer, has passed away." The man said, unsure how to really explain the loss of someone to his daughter.

"You... you mean Summer is dead? But she was so nice! And she always brought me and Ruby candy!" Yang said, starting to cry herself.

The man then bent down and hugged the girl, looking her in the eyes upon pulling back.

Wiping her tears away, he spoke "Ruby and I have never been very close, Yang. After her mother dumped me she took Ruby to live with her, so I really have no way to talk to her or comfort her. But you know what, Yang?"

"What?" Yang asked with a sniffle.

"You can comfort her. She needs her big sister right now to make her feel like she's okay, and she can get through this." The man said with a smile.

Yang smiled as well. "Okay Dad. I'll go give her a warm hug! That'll make her feel better!" Yang yelled.

"That's the spirit." The man said, ruffling his daughter's hair, to which she growled in response.

After growling at her father for messing her hair up, Yang opened the front door, and tentatively sat down next to Ruby.

The crying girl apparently didn't even notice Yang, as she just kept sobbing.

Yang looked around awkwardly for a moment, before scooting close to Ruby and hugging her, embracing the girl fully into her frontside.

At the hug, Ruby stopped crying to look up and see Yang's face, also covered in a few tears at seeing her sister cry.

Ruby sniffled, and hugged Yang back. Neither of them said a word. Neither of them needed to.

/*/*/*/*/

"When she passed... I took it harshly to say the least. And I then began denying that she was really gone. I began trying to search for her, and I thought if I became a huntress, maybe those skills will aid me in finding her. But... I guess the day came when I accepted she was dead, and I accepted that I don't need to be like her to be great."

/*/*/*/*/

Yang and Ruby sat together on Ruby's bed. Blake was in her bed, and Weiss in hers. Nobody spoke a word, and the only sound actually heard was the clock above the door, ticking as the seconds went by.

Everyone was dressed in full black. The entire team. There wasn't even the mix-ins of the other colors, it was all black.

Ruby then stood up, and walked into the bathroom. Everyone watched the door at the slight shuffling sounds that were heard from inside.

It was at least a half hour from when Ruby went in there. Just when Yang was gonna get up and ask if everything was alright, the door slammed open, and out stepped Ruby.

All team members looked on in shock at the girl standing there.

Ruby no longer looked sweet, innocent, or adorable. She had removed all make up that gave her her usually adorable look, and instead replaced it with simple eye liner.

She looked so... mature, somehow. She also wasn't wearing her cloak anymore. She was wearing a pair of ripped up black jeans and a red T-shirt, the clothes she was previously wearing nowhere to be found.

It was just... odd. Fascinating even, that the littlest changes can make the difference between looking like an adult and a child.

Then, Ruby spoke up.

"Today, the funeral of my father occurred. We all attended. We all saw his body lowered into the Earth. We have all accepted he has truly passed. That wasn't the case with my mother. There was no body to lower. There was merely a grave that was placed. Many, moved on, and accepted she was dead, without proof. I didn't. I believed that my mother was still alive, and I believed I could find her. I went on with my life, training to end up just like her. I grew strength from the belief that she was still out there, and maybe if I tried hard enough, I could bring her back. I started becoming her. I dressed like her, I acted like her, I even fought like her. I wanted to become her, to find her. But today," Ruby paused for apparently needed effect "I have accepted she is dead. I will no longer draw strength from the idea that I can find her, but I will draw strength from the fact that she has passed. I will seek vengeance on the cruel world that has taken her from me, and I swear, no matter what, I will become the best huntress in existence, and I will make this world, the place my Mother always wanted it to be."

Team RWBY was still looking on in shock at their leader, but all of them quickly stood up and hugged the red headed girl.

Ruby smiled and returned the hug as best she could, looking up to the ceiling like she could see into heaven.

"I swear mom... I will make this world into the way you wanted it to be."

/*/*/*/*/

"It was the day both my parents died in my mind. That, was the day I changed for good." Ruby said, finishing her story.

Cinder blinked as she realized the story was over, and hugged Ruby.

"I assume then you gained hormones and began your act as a love sick, crazy ass, rambunctious teenager stage, right?" Cinder said with a smile.

Ruby snorted and giggled at that. "Yes, and that's how I plan to stay. A stupid, lovesick, crazy ass, rambunctious, hormonal, teenager."

"Good. Because I have a feeling, without those hormones, you might not have gained your crush on me when we met." Cinder said, pulling back from the hug.

Ruby blushed a bit at that. "How did you know?" She asked, embarassed.

"Nobody blushes as much as you did when they first meet a person." Cinder then kissed Ruby on the lips, smiling when the younger girl kissed back.

Sapphire walked into the room, and stood there awkwardly before clearing her throat at the making out couple.

"Guys... I hate to break up this very sensual moment... but we have a bit of a problem." The white haired girl said, awaiting the other two to un-lip lock.

"And what would that be?" Cinder asked after standing up, Ruby following her.

"I'll show you." Sapphire said as she led the other two to the living room, and pointed out the window to the road below.

There was an amount of Vale protective service trucks below. Concrete barriers had been set up in the street for ground men to cover behind. And there was quite the amount of armed androids pointing guns through their living room window.

Upon seeing this, Cinder growled. "Fuck." She said as she turned to Ruby. "Hope you're ready for some more fighting."

Ruby grinned. "Of course I am. It's always nice to have a little ass-kicking time with my girlfriend."

"Duck!" Sapphire screamed as a form of missile flew straight into the window, blasting the balcony off the house. Everyone had safely ducked down just in time as the missile exploded.

Cinder was the first of the three back up, and she was bursting with flames. Her entire body was alight as she screamed.

"You fucked up my house! I'll kill all of you!" And with that she began launching flames down at the men.

The concrete barriers were usless against the fire as it merely spead over them, and within moments all the androids were beginning to melt.

Ruby ran up beside Cinder, Sapphire following her.

"Hey Ruby." Sapphire said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Ruby questioned as Cinder began deflecting bullets from the robots and turrets.

"Give me your hand, and flare your aura." Sapphire said, holding her hand out to Ruby.

"Um, okay." Ruby said, her aura quickly lighting up as she put her hand in Sapphire's.

Sapphire had already charged her aura, and was ready when she felt Ruby's hand.

When the two's aura connected a large glyph was put in front of the two.

The large red and blue glyph stood there for a moment, before it began materializing.

Swords began forming from the glyph, and quickly shot down at the robots below. It was like a turret of their own, though with swords. The blades dug and sliced through anything that would've been in the way.

Before long the street had been pinned full of aura swords, and not a single robotic was in function as they were all in pieces, or melted into the pavement.

Upon seeing the last of their enemies were defeated, the team calmed themselves, all stepping back and taking a breather.

"Well... that was a nice way to start the morning." Ruby said with entire sarcasm.

"Yeah... sure." Cinder said, panting. "I'm gonna go sit down for a while."


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby had had many meaningful conversations with Sapphire and Cinder over the few months that had come to pass. She had learned lots more about her mother from Sapphire. Finding out answers about her made Ruby feel so much better inside. It finally started to feel like she would be back soon.

Ruby had found out through the means of explanation that her mother was crazy strong, and that made Ruby crazy strong as well. It was something simple, a thing anyone could've guessed by Ruby's spectacular strength and behavior, but to Ruby, it was shocking.

Ruby was then taught how her aura morphing truly worked. Aura is a connection to the mind, body, and soul. Those who use aura, use it in what their semblance is, which is a reflection of their personality, or something that made them who they are.

But that's where aura morphers came in. These were the people that had far more than just a couple things that defined them and their aura, and they were also the people that said that those things won't define them any longer.

Ruby figured it all out. She figured out why she had become an aura morpher. It made Sapphire smile to see Ruby enjoying her explanations as much as she did.

Ruby realized something else that night. Her only goals were to make Cinder happy, and get her mother back. She had multiple reasons to get her mother back into her life, though one in particular stuck out in her mind.

Ruby wanted to fight her. Ruby wanted to fight Summer Rose. She wanted to see what she could have become, and if becoming that was really as strong as who Ruby was becoming now. She just had to know, had to know if all the work of her making the change was really worth it.

No. It was worth it, it was worth it entirely. Ruby never regrets her decisions. Ruby didn't want to know if change was worth it, she wanted to know if it was stronger, stronger than her mother.

And she would definitely find out one way or the other.

/*/*/*/*/

"Ruby, I have something for you." Cinder said to the red haired girl who was currently looking out the window.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as she kept staring. She seemed occupied watching the city life try and rebuild from her attack.

"Turn around and find out." Cinder said, smiling as she knew Ruby's curiosity would be perked.

It took a few seconds, but Ruby spun around to face Cinder, and immediately blushed horribly.

"C-Cinder? What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she tried not to stare at Cinder.

The older woman was standing there, wearing nothing but... sexy lingerie. It was black, and it was laced too. And it did very little to hide much of anything.

"This, is what you have deserved for a time now. I know you've wanted it, too." She said as she slowly walked towards Ruby, hips swaying.

When Cinder reached Ruby, she pressed her into the wall, and put a hand beside her head as her body ground against hers.

This was happening. It was really happening. Ruby now had the choice to have sex with the woman she loved more than anything, and she had no plans of running away like last time. Her mind was eased of anxiety, and she felt she could really do this now.

When Cinder ground into Ruby it sent waves of heat into her, and before long Ruby felt what was happening down there. It was wet, and currently, her panties were being soaked.

"Cinder," Ruby said with now lust in her eyes "I'm ready for this."

Cinder smiled and yanked her girlfriend into a kiss, forcing her tongue past her lips and straight into her mouth, which caused Ruby's eyes to widen slightly, but she accepted it nonetheless.

As Ruby felt her mouth being tasted by Cinder, she also felt Cinder's hand reach down and unbutton her jeans, and very carefully unzip them. Within moments Ruby's jeans were on the floor, and Cinder had her fingers on the girls crotch, rubbing at the growing wet spot in Ruby's red panties.

The kiss between the two broke, and strands of saliva dangled between the glistening lips of the two women.

As Cinder rubbed Ruby let out a sharp moan, and gripped onto the ledge by the window.

But suddenly, the rubbing stopped, and Ruby looked to see Cinder backing away and falling back on the bed the two shared, her finger making the 'come here' motion.

Ruby happily obliged, throwing her T-shirt off as she walked over and lay on the bed with Cinder, and in seconds she was straddled.

Cinder leaned down next to Ruby's ear, and put her lips right to it as she spoke. "I'm going to dominate you, and I'm going to make you moan so loud Sapphire will ask if we're alright in here."

Ruby giggled at that, already imagining the scenario of her moaning and Sapphire banging on the door in worry.

Cinder then sat up ontop of Ruby, and undid her bra, her breasts flopping out in their full proportion now, which made Ruby blush horribly.

Then, Cinder scooted back a bit, and carefully slipped her panties off, revealing her tight vagina lips, and in turn caused Ruby to blush impossibly harder.

"Before I pleasure you, dear Ruby, I'm going to need to be satisfied first." Cinder stated as she then scooted her torso up on Ruby, and planted her crotch right in Ruby's face. "I would apreciate a good licking."

Ruby slowly nodded, her blush still very evident as the lower lips of her girlfriend were now in her face.

After a few more moments, and Cinder wondering if she was actually going to do it, Ruby dove her tongue forward, straight in between the tight vaginal lips of Cinder.

Cinder almost jumped it was so surprising, and it caused her to let out a deep moan, and smile when it finished. Ruby would be good at this she knew.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Cinder's thighs as she shoved her tongue in as deeply as it would go, surprised she actually liked the taste of Cinder's pussy, for it was actually sweet.

As Ruby began to explore Cinder's innards Cinder was moaning loudly, and her face had already turned lewd. It seemed she hadn't felt pleasure fro a great while, and Ruby was just what she needed.

As Ruby's tongue wriggled around inside of Cinder, she noticed the small bud at the top of her entrance. It was Cinder's clitoris, and she wanted to see Cinder react to it. So, Ruby pulled her tongue out, and gently wrapoed her lips around the bud, and began sucking on it.

Instantly Cinder jerked up and grabbed Ruby by the head, an extremely loud moan escaping her lips as she did this. "A-aah!" She had moaned, the notion of pleasure being sudden.

Then, that's when it happened. Cinder let loose her first orgasm in years, and her pussy instantly gushed hot juices out of it straight into Ruby's mouth.

Ruby was surprised at the liquids, but didn't mind the taste, and began licking it out of Cinder's pussy.

A few more seconds of this went by before Cinder scooted back, and then brought her top half to Ruby, and slammed her lips against hers.

Upon entering the kiss Cinder dove her tongue into Ruby's mouth again like earlier, but this time she was doing it to taste her own cum that Ruby had just drank.

God it was so hot to Ruby, doing this for the first time, and feeling herself go limp as she let Cinder ravish her mouth with her tongue.

Cinder then broke the kiss, and as Ruby was recovering Cinder had already moved down and taken off the girl's panties.

That's when it was Ruby's turn to jerk up, for now she felt Cinder's fingers deep in her vagina.

Cinder began pumping her fingers in and out, watching Ruby's face with a happy smile. Ruby was moaning loudly, and she seemed to be enjoying herself with the lewd expression she made.

As Cinder pumped she reached up and took Ruby's bra, and ripped it off, too lazy to reach around and unclip it. She threw it to the side as her hands groped at Ruby's large breasts.

Ruby was making moans all over, her young body still being sensitive to all of this. She felt flushed, heated, hot, whatever you call it she felt warm all over.

That's when Ruby's pussy lips tightened around Cinder's fingers, and juices began spraying onto her hand. Within seconds Cinder was licking at the cum of Ruby, looking up into Ruby's eyes as she did it.

After Ruby came down from her high of an orgasm Cinder slid up next to her, and pulled their blanket up and over them. Ruby was smiling as she looked up at the celing, feeling an incredible relief from the pleasure she received.

Cinder curled her arms around Ruby's waist, and pulled her close, their faces near touching.

"I love you, Ruby. More than you'll ever know." Cinder said as she brushed some hair out of Ruby's face.

Ruby smiled at Cinder. "I love you too, Cinder, just as much."

With that, the two girls closed their eyes, and snuggled as close as possible for warmth. The two then fell asleep, a peaceful sleep for once.


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby stood, gazing out the balcony window of Cinder's house. She was wearing only her panties and bra, and she seemed to be in deep thought.

Ruby stared out at the city, out at the damage she caused just a few weeks ago. She thought about the people she had killed, the monster she became, and she was thinking about her sister.

The mere thought of Yang caused Ruby to tear up, and clench her fists so tight the muscles in her arms audibly tightened. It made her furious, that she let her sister die, after she had been there for Ruby.

Now Ruby was alone, nobody in the world for her. Wait, that's not right. Ruby turned back to look at the sleeping form of Cinder, and it made her smile. She did have someone, she had someone to look forward to as well. Her mother.

Ruby then decided it was time to find those who killed her sister, and give them the worst hell imaginable. Sure, revenge is said to never be the answer, but Ruby didn't care. Ruby didn't care about consequences anymore. Besides, it would give her something to do until a plan was made to go find Ruby's mother.

The redheaded girl then walked out of the room, and straight to the basement of the mansion. That was where her gear would be stored. Her new gear.

Sapphire had explained to her a day or so before that her Crescent Rose had been remade completely, and a new set of armor awaited her. Apparently Cinder and her had spent an entire night working on the completion of Ruby's combat gear.

There it lay, on display. A rack set in the middle of the basement, containing all of the pieces to Ruby's new armor, along with her new weapon.

Ruby quickly ran over and suited up, smiling at the reflection of herself in the mirror. It was her alright, though she found she looked much more badass.

The suit was a form of thin armor, the colors red and black. The armor came in six pieces. Two pieces for her arms, two for her legs, one for her chest, and one for her head. The helmet managed to provide decent protection, but still managed to let her hair stick out. The rest of the armor was a perfect fit over Ruby's body. The whole suit was red, except for spots in the joints, which were black. The only other parts that were black were the burning rose symbol on the back, and the helmet.

But now, came the moment of truth. The moment where Ruby could finally see her new weapon.

Ruby took the large black cartridge off the rack, and clicked it open. Within moments a massive black scythe extended from the cartridge. It was similar to Crescent Rose, but it looked sharper, and carried less of the mechanical design and more of the clean cut design.

Ruby clicked the handle, and this time, the scythe arched up straight and shot down to the handle. It was a sword, a curved sword.

When Ruby clicked it again, the blade shot off the handle, and slammed into the wall. A chain connected the blade to the handle.

Ruby frowned as she clicked the standard mode on the handle, and it folded back into it's cartridge form. With that she clicked it into place on the back of her suit, and decided to head out.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby knew just where to head to find answers about who murdered her sister. Her old partner, Weiss, always had a knack for finding things out. She always had so much information at her fingertips.

Though, Ruby doubted Weiss wanted to give her any info of any kind. She probably hated Ruby for abandoning them and also turning into a monster of mass destruction.

The Summer was getting close to an end by now, and the girls would be preparing themselves for school, had they not been sent on personal leave. It was apparent that Ozpin was worried about the mental state of Blake and Weiss.

Ruby showed up on the doorstep of the suprisingly simple house after questioning neighbors, and decided to surprise Weiss. Ruby had only knocked once before the door was open, and the tip of Myrtenaster was under her throat.

"Um... hi Weiss... nice welcoming we have here." Ruby looked most definitely shocked by the action of the Schnee.

"Ruby, I'm giving you one chance to step off right now." Weiss clicked Myrtenaster so that it was being pumped full of fire dust.

"What did I do? I just wanted to talk to you." Ruby was beginning to grow a tad angry. She doesn't see Weiss for months and the moment she talks to her, her very life was threatened.

"You killed hundreds of innocent people, and left a large portion of the city in shambles. I cannot forgive you Ruby, simply because you saw your sister dead you felt the urge to become a demonic monster? Bullshit. Yang was sweet, but we all know she had a few screws loose, same as you." Weiss was speaking coldly, very coldly for people that had showed her nothing but kindness.

Ruby was gritting her teeth so hard the grinding sound was audible. Tears streamed from Ruby's eyes, and she shakily reached for her new blade, which she dubbed Darkened Rose.

How dare she say that about the two of them? After they had both showed so much compassion for her, this is how she was repaid?

The moment Ruby did so, Weiss slashed her blade at Ruby's throat, only to cut air.

Ruby had disappeared entirely, until Weiss caught a flash below her, and that's when Ruby's boot met with her stomach. Weiss was sent flying into her own home, smashing through the frame of the door, knocking over a coffee table and a couch.

The last piece of furniture to catch Weiss was the kitchen table, and she lay collapsed on it. Though it wasn't long before she was pulling herself to her feet.

Ruby walked slowly towards Weiss, Darkened Crescent in it's scythe form by her side. Ruby then pointed the tip at Weiss, and spoke darkly. "You will regret ever speaking of my sister."

Ruby then pulled the trigger, and a single gunshot rang out as a bullet exploded from the sniper chamber near the top of the scythe. Weiss jumped out of the way just in time, and found herself growing angry as a wall to her house was blown out by the bullet.

The moment Weiss went to whip around and strike Ruby, she found the girl gone once again. She then felt a pressure on her stomach once more, but when she looked down, it was a scythe blade this time. There was then a click, and Weiss barely turned to deflect the majority of the momentum that would have hacked her clean open.

The gunshot blew more of Weiss' furniture to bits, and Weiss found her clothes as well as her under amor to be slashed open, where a small cut lay in her skin.

Ruby refused to give Weiss time to react, and threw a punch aimed directly towards the heiress' head. Myrtenaster caught the punch, only to send Weiss flying through her house again.

Aura was flaming off of Ruby's body, engulfing her in the thick red coloration. Ruby then morphed an aura fist at Weiss, and when she went to block it with a glyph, the glyph shattered, and left Weiss vulnerable to the punch. The punch smacked into her, and uppercutted her into the second floor of her house.

Weiss couldn't understand how Ruby was so fast. She knew Ruby was fast before, but not this fast. Weiss was being kept on her toes, much more than she would've liked.

The moment Weiss looked up, Ruby stood there, aura charging into her hand at a massive rate. It then formed into a small ball, and Ruby smirked as she set it off. The ball exploded into a beam, and this time blew the entire half of the house away.

Ruby thought for a moment if that would be the last of Weiss, but knew it wasn't when a stab directed itself into Ruby's back, only to be snapped away by the severe aura amassing around Ruby.

Ruby then did a full spin around, already knowing Weiss was stumbled for a brief moment. That moment was enough for Ruby's fist to find it's way into Weiss' chest, where there was a sickening crack as Weiss was sent soaring through the wall and down into the dirt of the nearby forest.

Weiss hadn't been keeping her strength up, hadn't been training, and definitely did not expect to fight a fully equipped Ruby this early in the morning.

By the time Weiss was trying to recover from the punch, there was an extreme pressure on her arm, and she looked up to see Ruby clenching it.

"Ruby... please... this isn't me... and I know this isn't you..." Weiss knew now she really messed up picking this fight.

"Wait... what do you mea-" But it was too late. Ruby's body was already acting on it's own, and her blade of Darkened Crescent was already digging through Weiss' back.

The curved blade went through Weiss with ease, and caused blood to gush out of the Schnee. Her white coat was quickly being stained with blood.

Ruby stumbled back somewhat, taking her blade with her. What had she just done? Ruby hadn't wanted to kill Weiss, regardless if she was a total bitch. Ruby still considered her a friend.

So, Ruby watched as the life faded from Weiss' eyes, and turned away from her, clutching at her own face as anxiety rippled through her body. Her chest tightened, along with all the other muscles in her body.

This is when Ruby realized she was having a panic attack, and her breathing quickened considerably. She was clutching Darkened Crescent tightly as she began stumbling away from Weiss, not wanting to look at her dead friend, and not wanting to risk being seen by authorities.

Blake was standing in awe, her teeth clenching as Ruby stumbled towards her. She just watched her girlfriend be murdered after all, and was about to do some murdering of her own.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruby saw Blake, and the only thing that ran through her mind was to kill the girl. The idea of gaining intel was gone, and with Ruby being panicked, her other more demonic thoughts could easily take over.

Blake had just seen Ruby kill Weiss, and she seemed to be horrified, and furious. She was about to lunge at Ruby, suddenly stopped, and began walking away. It was evident Blake didn't want to walk away from this, but something compelled her to do so anyways.

Ruby was just about to blast after her, but a voice cut through the thickness of her aura and made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, and sister to Yang Xiao Long."

This caused Ruby to snap around almost instantly, wanting to face whatever it was that wanted to talk about her and her family.

What stood there was an insanely large Beowulf grimm, and atop it's head was a woman with blue hair. "You're the one that killed one of my wolves before, you're the one that blew the city to pieces, you're the one that destroyed the majority of the Vale protective force, and you're also the one that just murdered Miss Schnee. That's a lot of crime you need to atone for."

"I didn't know killing grimm was a crime." Ruby said with a smirk. "Who are you?"

"The name's Vess, and I'm an aura morpher, same as you." Vess held her arm up to Ruby, to reveal the large glowing seals radiating from her arms. They were the color of purple, the same as the aura surrounding the Beowulf.

Ruby had a feeling she was an aura morpher. No natural human being would be able to control grimm.

It was then that Ruby found herself fading in and out of the anger building in her mind. She felt like she wanted to kill, but she was also feeling horrible for murdering one of her close friends.

Soon enough, the anger faded long enough for Ruby to fully contemplate her actions. She looked down at Weiss, and a small tear fell from her eye.

Ruby then held her arm up to examine. The glyphs and seals were changing once again. Some of them morphed a new color, the color white. Ruby felt it. Those few glyphs, were all she would have left of Weiss.

All at once the anger returned to Ruby, and she suddenly let out an ear piercing scream. The whole area around her began to surge with her aura.

"Seems like someone has a temper." Vess said to herself, smirking as she watched the girl.

After a few moments, glyphs began rising out of the ground. They were all the color white, and there was easily more than thirty of them.

Weiss was always good with her glyphs, and was always able to use lots. But never on a scale like this. The only reason Ruby was capable of such madness was because of her insane amount of aura.

As Ruby kept screaming, more and more glyphs rose from the ground. The whole while, Ruby was changing yet again. Her eyes became an icy blue, and the parts of her hair that were usually red, were white.

Ruby of course didn't notice the change, for she hadn't exactly brought a mirror with her. But she certainly felt all of the glyphs rising, and she felt that she had control of all of them.

Vess was not going to let Ruby outdo her, not one bit. The trees of the surrounding forest suddenly trampled over, and a quite literal army of grimm were there. They were all massive Beowulves, and they all had a purple aura emitting from them.

Ruby then stopped screaming, and faced forward at the army in front of her. She smirked as she readied her hands in front of her. "Ready to die?"

Vess merely started laughing like a maniac. "Does it look like I'm the one who will lose? Although, those glyphs are rather impressive."

"You can thank Miss Schnee." Ruby said with a bit of hurt in her voice. She was feeling the resentment of killing Weiss, and she promised herself to make great use of these powers, and crush any foe in her way.

Both of them threw their hands forward, and both sides of the battle charged. The Beowulves launched themselves at Ruby, and were instantly shot down by hundreds of arrows that had been fathomed out of the glyphs Ruby created.

While this happened, Ruby ran herself over in front of Vess and spun her whole body around, her foot stuck out, and the connecting point was Vess' head. Vess didn't even move as she slapped Ruby aside like an insect.

Ruby was sent flying off into the forest, smashing through many trees that just so happened to be in the way of her trajectory. After several moments, Ruby smashed into the dirt, and skidded quite a ways before halting.

After regaining her grip on the ground, Ruby looked up just in time to see a Nevermore diving down towards her.

The nevermore was burning with purple aura, and it was at least triple it's usual size.

Ruby took in a deep breath as she started to try and test her new powers. She tried to activate her old power, her power of rage which would be perfect for this, but she just couldn't. It felt, blocked. It felt like it was still there, but not reachable.

"Screw it. I can make this work." Ruby flung Darkened Crescent out in it's sword form, and cast glyphs onto the sword.

Ruby then began slashing at the air towards the Nevermore, and she found herself shocked by the insane amount of wind that exploded from her blade.

It was as if a hurricane had packed itself into a bullet, and was loaded in Ruby's sword. The Nevermore was hit by every bullet shot, and it caused it's desent to cease entirely.

Excitedly, Ruby jumped into the air, and found glyphs wrapping themselves around her legs. Just when Ruby was about to fall back down to Earth, she flew upwards towards the Nevermore. The glyphs were creating the same air bullets as the ones on her sword, and this was more than an enough to launch Ruby quite high into the air.

Within no time Ruby was able to reach the Nevermore, and she began slashing and hacking at every bit of the oversized bird she could.

It was quite large, so it was not easy to miss a hit on the monster. The first area that Ruby attacked was it's chest, and what normally should've blocked a blade, was cut clean open. Nevermore skin was meant to be bullet proof, and Ruby cut it like it was paper.

As the Nevermore began falling once more, Ruby shot up, and arced her sword clean through the Nevermore's right wing. Blood sprayed from the open socket, and the Nevermore screamed in agony.

Ruby then stopped herself in the air, and shot herself back down into the Nevermore's left wing, which was again cut clean off, spraying even more red mist into the air.

When the Nevermore let out it's next scream, Ruby was already high in the sky, overlooking the battlefield.

Vess was still busy with her glyphs, for the crazy amount of shots being fired was enough to keep her pinned down. The Grimm were slowly but surely destroying Ruby's glyphs with their unnatural aura as well, just a few of them getting close enough to break a glyph or two.

Ruby smirked at the next idea that came into her head. She shot back down at the Nevermore, and aimed her Blade right into it's neck.

The Nevermore's life left it when the blade pierced it's spine, but that wasn't Ruby's goal. She hooked her blade aside, and turned the whole direction of the bird to be aimed straight at Vess.

Ruby began blasting bullet after bullet behind her to increase the speed of the Nevermore missile.

By the time Vess looked up, it was far too late. The bird was upon her, and it's beak smashed right into her chest. The beak stabbed through her chest, and slammed Vess into the dirt, pinning her there.

Ruby merely dug her blade out of the Nevermore, and jumped down next to Vess.

"Gah! You bitch!" Vess spat at Ruby, quite literally. The bloodied spit landed on Ruby's cheek, in which she just wiped it off.

Ruby then grabbed the bird, and ripped it out of the pierced chest of the woman. That was enough to make her black out.

"If I can't take Blake or Weiss, I'll take you instead." Ruby then bent down and picked Vess up from the dirt, and began to walk off. All Grimm controlled by Vess lay on the ground dead, every one of them ripped open with hundreds of holes from Ruby's glyphs.

/*/*/*/*/

Cinder sighed as she looked over Ruby's marred body. Ruby had taken her shirt and chest piece off to allow Cinder a good look at her.

"Oh Ruby, you really fought hard today, huh?" Cinder said as she began wiping at each cut and scrape on Ruby's body with a disinfectant wipe.

"Well, I did kill Weiss," she paused "and Blake got away, but I captured us a new source of information." Ruby didn't seem phased at all by the cleaning of her cuts.

Sapphire then stepped out of a room next to the living room, and she was currently taking off a bloodied apron.

"So, how is she?" Asked Cinder, still wiping at Ruby.

"She'll live. But she will need time to recover. Her chest has a damn hole in it." Sapphire stated as she grabbed a bagel off the counter and walked back into the room.

Soon enough, Cinder had cleaned, and stitched each one of Ruby's wounds. They both lay cuddled in their bed, adorned in only their underwear.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby awoke to the incredibly familiar place of what was her mind. Though, things looked different.

The red path still lead ahead, but there were five paths that branched off, and they connected to a door for each path.

Sapphire stood there in the center, and smiled as she watched Ruby look around.

Ruby walked over to Sapphire, and frowned at her.

"Why am I here?" Ruby simply asked. "We've met in real life, you could just tell me things yourself."

"Well, Ruby. I'm technically your keeper for your powers, as you know. I want to simplify things for you as much as possible. Now that I've figured everything out, I've been able to turn it into a real physical place in your mind. Go on, take a look at the doors."

Ruby looked around at each door, and noticed that the first four doors had each of her team member's symbols on it. Ruby's, Weiss', Blake's, and Yang's. Though, the fifth one didn't have a symbol on it.

"Now, each one of these doors represents which type of aura or power is being equipped. These powers are made from a major understanding or changing point in your life. You will be able to gain new powers from every major battle that really taught you something."

"Wow... can all aura morphers do this?" Ruby questioned, wondering if she was truly special or not.

"Nope. Only a rare few, like you and your Mother. Now, I know your next question. Yes, you can gain all of your teammate's powers. Why? Because they are the people you had the strongest emotional bond too. You will find your own way to gain each one... probably by killing them."

"And what about the fifth door?"

"No idea. Now, the two doors you have opened, are yours, and Weiss'. Each door you open has it's own, well, world inside of it. And since you've killed Weiss, you have her soul inside of you. Feel free to visit her while you're asleep."

Ruby nodded at the information that was given to her, somewhat anxious to go speak with Weiss.

Sapphire was about to walk off and mostlikely disappear, before Ruby stopped her.

"Wait, I have another question." Ruby pleaded to Sapphire.

Sapphire sighed, and nodded. "Fine. Only one."

"Okay, um, how do I go back to my old power?" Ruby asked, terrified that she may lose her rage aura.

"It's easy, just practice with them. They're all based on an emotion, so, just feel that emotion to use them. Soon enough you'll be able to use both in combination, along with any others you gain. These doors here are the only other aura morphers in the area that you'd be able to gain aura from..."

"Oh... wow. That actually sounds really cool." Ruby was relieved by this information, but also scared by it. If Sapphire had made the doors for her team mates and her, does that mean she knew that Ruby would have to fight them?

Sapphire then vanished right in front of Ruby, which caused her to sigh.

Ruby looked off to the door with Weiss' symbol on it, and began slowly walking over to it, prepping herself to talk to Weiss.

Would Weiss really be in here? Would she hate Ruby for what she's done? Ruby stepped forward, and opened the door. A white light burst from it, and enveloped Ruby.

When Ruby opened her eyes, she was standing in a clearing of grass and flowers, and the circled clearing was surrounded by a blizzard that didn't dare to touch the clearing.

In the middle of the clearing sat Weiss, who was eating a brownie, and tapping away at a laptop.

Ruby very carefully walked over to Weiss, and stopped when Weiss sighed.

"One second Rubes." Weiss said as she shoved the last of the brownie into her mouth and closed the laptop. "What is it?"

"What do you mean what is it? I freaking killed you! Aren't you mad at me?" Ruby was in tears as she looked at Weiss.

"I mean, I'm a bit mad. But, Sapphire explained to me, well, everything. About the aura morphing and stuff... and she said you just lost your temper. I think it's a little more than rash to kill someone because you're angry, but with what I saw on the news a few weeks ago, I guess it makes sense." Weiss had a plate of brownies, and she took another one off the plate and bit out of it.

"Oh..." Was all Ruby mumbled as she sat down by Weiss.

"If anything, I think you'd still be mad at me for what I said about Yang." Weiss definitely did not look happy with herself for the things she said, and she didn't look too happy about the fact that she was dead either.

"Oh please, it wasn't worth killing you." Ruby was deeply upset with herself for killing Weiss. And the worst part about it, was she didn't know why she did.

"But Ruby, I need to tell you something that I didn't tell Sapphire." Weiss said with a rather upset look on her face.

"What is that?" Asked Ruby, curious to see what the heiress had to say.

"Well, remember when I told you before you killed me that this isn't me? And this isn't you?" Weiss asked these two questions, looking into Ruby's eyes for understanding.

Ruby nodded slowly, her mind going back to the time Weiss was talking about.

"I don't remember being an aura morpher beforehand... and it seems this voice would creep into my head, and I would begin doing, and saying things that I didn't want to." Weiss was now looking down at her feet.

"I... I think I know what you mean. That happens to me, too... I didn't want to blow up and attack Vale, I didn't want to kill you, Weiss. I just did." Ruby was also looking at her feet.

"I don't know... I know Blake is an aura morpher as well, and she'll probably try to kill you. Not because of what you did to me, but because she's being forced. I've been seeing Blake do a lot of things she doesn't want to do... she told me afterwards she didn't want to, but did." Weiss seemed awfully worried about her girlfriend.

Ruby sat in silence for a moment, before reaching over, and putting her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "I... I want to apologize to you if I end up killing her, Weiss. She may get in the way of my plans with Cinder. I can't let that happen, and if she's beyond reason, she will die." Ruby said this in the most comforting way she could, which wasn't very much given the circumstances.

"Yeah... I figured as much. I know that if she dies, at least she'll end up here with me. It'll be better to have us in here rather than out there. And I know you'll get some use out of our powers." Weiss said with a sad smile, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Now, get out of here Ruby. I'm still mad at you, after all."

Ruby sighed, and smiled as well. Weiss may be dead, but she was still Weiss. Regardless of what was said, or what happened between them, they would still be friends.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby awoke to still be curled up in Cinder's arms, and it made her smile happily as she nuzzled herself into the older woman. She began thinking up an idea or two for a date between them tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Ruby sighed as she realized today would not be a good day for a date between her and her beloved, Cinder. No, today it seemed as if a list had sprung out of nowhere with tasks that need to be completed.

There were a few issues. We were running low on men, guns, ammo, drugs, and money. It seemed the Vale final protective forces have been working ovetime in busting Cinder's hideouts, leaving them with pretty much nothing.

So, something had to be done. Cinder decided there would be a conference held today with her two remaining team members, and they might just have to talk about a backup situation.

"Alright, everyone here?" Cinder asked rhitorically as there was only two people who should be here, and they were currently fighting over the cookies in the middle of the table.

"You've already had five! These ones are mine!" Sapphire yelled at Ruby as she tried to pull the plate of cookies closer to her.

"I only had three!" Ruby shouted as she too was pulling on the plate.

Cinder sighed as she snapped her fingers and the plate of cookies exploded into flames, making the two fighting over them jump back.

"I need your undivided attention." Cinder said simply. She couldn't always be the sweet, loving, seductive girlfriend. She was the boss of this operation, and she could not let her emotions get in the way of their mission. The only reasons these thoughts occured was because of the slightly scared slightly angry look on Ruby's face when the cookies were turned to ashes.

Now that Ruby and Sapphire were fully focused, Cinder realized she could finally get to use this conference room of hers. A whiteboard stood behind Cinder, and Cinder took out a marker and began making a list.

"We have a few things that need to be done." Cinder said as she wrote on the board with the red marker.

"First thing on the list is getting the Hell out of Vale. It may seem anticlimactic to leave Vale if we want to own it, but we don't have much choice. We can't show our faces in public anymore without being shot at."

Cinder then went on to make a sublist under the main heading titled 'Leaving'.

"We need a motem of transportation. But, we don't want anything simple like a car or a truck. We need to breach security forces on the borders of the cities. So, we will be stealing one of the airships that hangs over the city at the moment."

The words 'Steal airship' were written under the column of 'Leaving'.

"Okay, so, I have a question" Ruby began, before Cinder cut her off.

"Let me finish. Your question will mostlikely be answered." Cinder said sternly, making Ruby sigh.

"The plan to steal the airship will involve you, Sapphire. You have glyph abilities that extend to the quite literal imagination. Make yourself some wings, fly up there, and clean house." Cinder said as she wrote Sapphire's name next to the plan of stealing the airship. "Use this to hack the ship." Cinder said, tossing a scroll over to Sapphire, in which she caught it and shoved it into her pocket.

"We are going to need supplies to handle the airship, among other ideals. So, we need to get drugs, get money, and get supplies. I will be handling that job. As soon as I complete it, I will join Sapphire on the airship." Cinder added another heading to the list, and it said 'Drugs and Money'.

"Now, here comes the third piece, which goes to you, Ruby. We are going to need a bit of artillery on our ship, and there's a shipping yard with your name on it. We need you to bust in, kill anyone there who isn't with us, and secure the shipments. Once that's done, your new partner will help you deliver it to our ideal base in Patch." Cinder said as she wrote the heading 'Artillery' on the list, and added Ruby's name to it, along with another name. Neo.

"Wait, new partner? What do you mean?" Ruby asked, frowning at the idea that there was someone else in their operation.

"She means me, silly." Came a voice from the chair directly next to Ruby, causing her to startle. There sat Neo, smiling as she had her feet kicked up onto the table.

"What the Hell?! I thought you were mute! And how did you get in here?!" Ruby was very confused by the mere appearance of Neo, let alone the talking.

"I got a surgery done to fix it... an expensive, not fun, surgery. Cinder complained about how we couldn't talk over the phone. Also, you're looking at an expert of illusions. How do you think I got here?" Neo seemed very delighted to be here working with Cinder again, and she was also happy to work with Ruby. She seemed happy in general, in a crazy psychotic kinda way.

"So, me and you are working together on this then... you won't try to kill me this time, right?" Ruby asked with a smirk on her face, fully confident she could beat Neo into the floor now.

"Nah. Cinder would be mad at me. Besides, you're kinda cute." Neo said with her smile.

That caused Ruby to blush, which made even Cinder smile, which was odd since that was her girlfriend.

"Alright, now that all of us are here, we need to discuss our objective for when we get to..." Cinder trailed off as she looked over towards the three at the table to see Ruby tapping away on her scroll.

Cinder sighed as she waited for Ruby to finish, causing Neo and Sapphire to awkwardly stare at eachother, and then Ruby. After another few moments of Ruby not even noticing the silence, Cinder walked over to her, and pulled the scroll out of her hands.

The moment Cinder tried to pull the scroll out of Ruby's hands, Ruby's hand was locked tightly around her wrist, and she was yanking Cinder down to her level.

"Don't, touch, my, scroll." Ruby said through gritted teeth as she shoved Cinder's arm up, causing her to stumble back several feet.

Ruby was done with this conference. She stood up, and walked out of the room, slamming the door on her way out hard enough to shatter every glass window in the room.

As soon as they realized Ruby was gone, Neo burst out laughing, causing Cinder's eyes to flare with flames.

"What's so funny, Neo?" Cinder asked in what would be her pissed off tone of voice.

"Oh, I just figured you'd know how to handle your girlfriend a little better." Neo said simply as she stood up, and stretched out her arms and legs. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." Immediately after saying that, Neo shattered into pieces, which evaporated into the air.

Cinder huffed angrily as she stood up, and was about to walk off, before Sapphire stopped her.

"Cinder." Sapphire said as she held onto Cinder's arm. "Let's talk, alright?"

Cinder paused for a few moments, before nodding and walking back to the table, where she sat down across from where Sapphire sat.

"I'm gonna start off by saying that that, what you just saw with Ruby, was not caused by me, or Summer. It seems the anger piece of her aura is simply apart of her personality at this point, and it probably has been for some time. You've just been lucky to not get hit by it until now."

"Apparently so. I'm going to need to apologize to her at some point, though." Cinder said, walking out of the room, and down the hall, only to be tackled in a hug by Ruby.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Cinder!" Ruby shouted into Cinder's chest, which was where her face was pressed.

Cinder had a very guilty look on her face as she patted Ruby's head, and rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetie. It was my fault... I was being a bit cold, I guess."

"I love you, Cinder." Ruby said with complete honesty. She really, truly did love Cinder, and she wanted her to know that.

Cinder found herself feeling awful. Ruby was in her hands, and even when she was being a total bitch, Ruby still blamed herself. For a crime lord, Cinder really did have a soft spot for this girl. "I love you, too." Cinder said as she tightly hugged the girl laying ontop of her.

Neo then walked by, and lightly tapped Ruby in the side with her foot. "Come on, Ruby. Sapphire says the plan is ready to go, so we need to play our part."

"Oh, okay." Ruby said, getting up quickly. "But, what do we do when we get to Patch?"

"Sapphire said something about there being a warehouse we can meet up at. We're going to use my powers to get past Vale security, while Cinder and Sapphire will be in the skies above. Simple enough, right?" Neo asked, hoping Ruby would be in full understanding.

"Yeah, I understand. We get the artillery, and deliver it to Cinder and Sapphire in Patch." Ruby said, walking over to the kitchen table and yanking Darkened Crescent off of it. She then strapped it to her back, and turned to Neo. "Let's go."

Neo smirked as she and Ruby both walked out the door.

Cinder lay on the floor for a few minutes before getting up, and preparing herself for the mission at hand.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby and Neo currently sat on a rooftop near the docks, the two of them watching carefully for the shipment they were to collect.

A truck pulled around the corner of the shipping docks, and it pulled straight into the middle of the cargo crates. Several other cars followed behind it. From what it seems they were another rival gang.

But one person in particular caught Ruby's eye. It was Blake, and she had just stepped out of one of the cars parked in the docks. Ruby knew what this was. They knew they were coming, and Blake seemed to have plans of her own.

Ruby turned to see Neo had already vanished, and when Ruby looked down at the docks once more she saw Neo atop the crate they were sent to pick up. It appeared she was fighting a few guys, and Ruby knew she was winning with the amount of blood splashing off of their bodies.

Ruby then yanked out Darkened Crescent, and clicked it into it's sword mode.

It was then that Blake looked up and noticed Ruby, in which Ruby returned her gaze. Blake drew Gambol shroud, holding it in it's katana form.

Something about Blake seemed... different to Ruby. She emitted a much different aura than usual, and her expression was cold. This was not Blake in control.

Ruby then snapped out of her thinking to just barely step out of the way of a slash coming from Blake, the girl having launched herself at Ruby. The roof of the building was cut open with the slash of Gambol shroud.

As Blake landed on the roof she turned to Ruby, and started to slash rapidly at her. Ruby continuously backed up with each slash, and Blake continuously stepped forward, trying to desperately land a single hit on Ruby.

It was only when they reached the edge of the roof when Ruby struck a blow at Blake, causing their two swords to clash. The sheer ferocity of the two slashes created several sparks between the blades.

Ruby was surprised. Blake wasn't blown away, and her sword was not knocked from her hand. Wherever she got this strength from, it was definitely not naturally.

Ruby the yanked her sword back and attempted to land another hit, causing Blake to block it. Ruby did this several more times, causing the entire building to shake.

Blake then went on the offensive again, sending a stab at Ruby. Ruby accessed a burst of speed from her semblance, and dashed directly below Blake, where she smacked a punch into her stomach.

Ruby's fist connected with Blake's stomach with insane amounts of speed, and there was a snapping sound as the punch was made. Though, Blake wasn't knocked back by the punch, which Ruby thought impossible.

Ruby dashed above Blake, and went to chop at Blake's neck. When Ruby's blade was about to make contact, she felt a pain in her back, and realized Blake had just smashed the hilt of Gambol Shroud into her back.

This attack sent Ruby through the roof of the warehouse into the ground below, creating a crater in the asphalt and destroying several shipments.

Ruby saw Blake diving her blade down at her, and Ruby threw her hand up, summoning a massive glyph in which Blake's blade bounced off of.

Ruby quickly shot herself upwards with another glyph as she saw two Blake clones rushing from the sides, ready to hack her to bits.

Four more Blake clones awaited in the air, and Ruby countered the first one with her sword. The clone and Ruby's blades smashed together, and Ruby whipped herself around in the air to smash her feet into the clone's head, causing it to dissipate.

Two of the five remaining clones aimed their blades at Ruby in a downward arc. Ruby reacted by throwing her arms out, and creating an explosion of her aura. She made the explosion large enough to blow the remaining bits of the warehouse to pieces, and send the remaining clones back to the shadows.

As Ruby landed, she realized the real Blake was among none of those clones, and she turned just in time to see six more Blakes aiming Gambol Shroud at her in their gun modes.

Ruby watched as they started to pull the triggers, and she then felt the whole world slow around her.

Ruby's eyes gleamed a red color, and her body found itself alight with a swirling red and white aura. This was the new combined aura of Weiss and Ruby, and it seemed rather powerful. Ruby grinned as she blasted toward the Blake clones.

Ruby aimed her sword to hack through several of the clones stomachs at once, but her blade was stopped with that of another one. It was the real Blake's sword this time, and she shoved Ruby backwards.

Ruby was astonished to see Blake keep up with this immense speed. Bullets from the clones whizzed slowly by, and Ruby realized Blake was on the exact same plain.

Blake's body was also burning with aura, but this aura was black. The aura created several more blades of Gambol Shroud, as well as more arms to wield them. Blake now had a total of six arms, and six katanas.

Ruby smirked at this. This, was a real fight, a real challenge, something not experienced in a long time for the girl.

The the two girls then exploded towards eachother, blades ready. Ruby was enjoying this fight, and it wasn't long before her bloodlust was kicking in.

Blake sent many slashes at Ruby, and they seemed to cut into the air. Ruby threw several glyphs in front of herself to protect the air from ripping her to shreds. The air slashes were blocked, and Ruby went in for an attack on Blake now that the distance was closed.

Right as Ruby went to attack, she saw from the corner of her eye four of those blades smashing down at her. Ruby backflipped out of the way, only for the remaining two blades to come in on each of Ruby's sides.

Ruby jumped up, and winced as she felt the air in the cuts slash through her armor, and pierce her skin. As Ruby was in the air, she landed back on the two blades, and began hacking several slashes into Blake. Blake hadn't been ready, and was forced to accept the heavy damage being made on her aura.

Ruby threw a punch into Blake's head, and sent her flying backwards out of the shipping yard, and into a nearby park. The punch was enough to stun Blake, and diminish her aura for a few moments.

Ruby was already caught up with Blake, and she elbowed Blake in the gut midair, sending her flying downwards into the ground, which created an explosion strong enough to rip the trees from the ground and toss them into the air.

Ruby was only now realizing just how fast they truly were going. The ground rippled to pieces right before Ruby's eyes, inching along slowly in the cobble and dirt. The trees that had been ripped from the ground hung in the air, spinning slowly as they cascaded away.

But Ruby couldn't think now, for Blake was back on her feet, along with her aura. All six blades were lunging at Ruby, and she reacted by smashing her blade against all six of them.

Blake shrank her aura away, and flew at Ruby, kicking Darkened Crescent from her hand and proceeding to place several punches into Ruby's chest. Her amor took the first few blows, before it began cracking under the large amount of punches. Blake finished her combo with a roundhouse kick to Ruby's chest, fully shattering the chestpiece of armor, and sending Ruby into the dirt.

Ruby skidded through the dirt, digging a track into the Earth as she was sent back into the direction of the shipping yard. Blake was approaching from above, her blade aimed at Ruby's exposed chest.

Right as Blake was closing in on stabbing Ruby, Ruby threw her hands up, and created two massive red aura hands, which smashed together with Blake in the middle.

Ruby had stopped skidding by now, and she was hoping to have caught a breather, when she watched her aura hands crack apart, and Blake burst through with her six blade aura re-equipped.

Ruby panted, and wiped at her lip. Blood was dripping from her mouth, and her nose. Ruby was taking real damage for once, and it only exhilirated her further.

Blake was about to hack at Ruby, when Ruby countered all six blades with a massive aura fist, which was enough to stop Blake.

Ruby appeared at Blake's side, and uppercutted her out of her barrier of blades, sending her into the sky. Ruby met with Blake in the sky, and smashed two more aura fists downward into Blake. Though, Blake didn't spiral downwards this time, she continued propelling herself against the aura fists.

Two massive katanas hung on Blake's frontside, and they were what was being used to counter the fists. Ruby dashed down to Blake, and aimed a punch at her face. Blake countered the punch, and straight up slapped Ruby across the face. The smack was strong enough to create a boom in the sky, and send Ruby back to earth once more.

Blake followed after her with her clones, as well as her six blades. She made several stabs and slashes at Ruby with all of her clones and blades combined. Once the hundreds upon hundreds of slashes were being finished made, two more Blake's came from the sky, and plummeted their feet into Ruby, smashing her down into the ground.

The ground exploded beneath Ruby, and she burst forth from the dust cloud.

Several clones launched at her, in which Ruby responded by exploding her aura. The explosion this time around was much larger, and it sent a crater into the ground a mile wide.

As soon as the dust cleared from this explosion, it revealed Blake on the ground, guarding with her blades. The aura had cracked, and begun shattering from the explosion.

Right as Blake was about to stand up again, red aura beams began hurtling towards her. Ruby had landed on the ground, and was currently holding her arm out to Blake, sending beam after beam of aura at the girl. Ruby was walking forward as she did this, watching as Blake's aura swords smacked the beams out of the way one by one.

It wasn't long before Ruby decided she had made enough ground, and she shot six more beams at Blake in a scatter. Blake's swords ripped outwards, smashing the beams apart. Blake had felt herself successfull in blocking Ruby, but it was only a moment later when she looked down, and realized she wasn't.

Ruby stood there, her head down as her fist was aimed forward. It was a single punch that was made, and it was powerful enough to have Ruby's arm through Blake's stomach, and the remainder of the forest being perished by the force of the blow.

Blake slumped back, and dropped to the ground, her aura perishing with her as she did so. Ruby pulled her fist back to her side, and stood, panting heavily. Blood dripped from numerous parts of her body, and her armor and clothes had been recuded to shambles.

Ruby hadn't wanted to kill Blake, but like what happened with Weiss, she had done so anyways. She herself had enjoyed the fight, but did not enjoy one of her close friends dying from it. Ruby took some comfort in knowing she could talk to her in her mind later.

Ruby's right shoulder plate remained in tact, while the left one as well as the rest of her amor on her chest were nowhere to be found. Her tanktop that she had been wearing under the armor had numerous rips and tears in it. The bottoms of her leg pieces had been shredded off as well, showing her bruised and cut calfs and shins.

Ruby's speed had finally worn off, and she felt the world return to a normal speed with herself. It was only now that she realized it was raining, and the rain poored over her body, washing some of the blood with it. As the blood washed off of Ruby's arm, it was revealed that a few of the glyphs on her arm had turned black.

Neo walked over to Ruby then, and her eyes widened in shock at the fight scene, which the shock was there wasn't one at all. Everything from the shipyard and beyond had been obliterated.

Neo merely patted Ruby's shoulder, and went to walk back to the truck. Neo had killed any of the lackeys in the yard, and had loaded the crate into the truck by herself.

After Neo walked off to the truck, and got into the driver's seat, Ruby followed after her. Ruby sat herself in the passenger seat, and lay back, closing her eyes. Neo knew now was not a good time to talk. Ruby was quiet, her breathing rugged, and her eyes shut. She wouldn't be much of a conversationalist in the moment anyways.

With one step crossed off the list, Neo began driving the truck towards Patch.


	19. Chapter 19

**ATTENTION: Anybody reading this from before the last update on Jan 23 2016, please go back and reread EVERY chapter! I have done some serious editing and rewriting that have heavily impacted the plot of the story! Anybody reading after that date, you are fine. That is also the reason i have taken so long in updating, because I had to do loads of rewriting. So, please, enjoy the read.**

Ruby was sound asleep in the passenger seat of the truck, while in her mind, she was very awake. The first thing she did was access her mind, and quickly gather Weiss and Blake. There was much to talk about.

The three sat at a round table, where there were four chairs. Three of them being filled with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. The environment around them was that of a cliffside, the cliffside where their team had formed itself.

"For starters, I need the both of you to tell me whatever you can." Ruby said a bit sternly, clearly growing frustrated with lack of answers.

Blake was the first to give an answer. "I can tell you right now, that none of us, are in control of ourselves anymore. Whatever or whoever that has latched themselves in our mind has taken advantage of our internal struggles and our weaknesses, and used them to fully grab hold of our bodies and mind."

Weiss nodded. "I agree. I've... I've done things. I've killed people that didn't need to be killed. I've slaughtered those begging for mercy. I can be cold... but that's not who I am. I care about human life. But the me that did those things... did not."

Weiss had begun to cry, in which Blake held her, and rubbed her back. Weiss calmed slightly as her girlfriend held her, and she lay her head on her chest.

"I too, have done those types of things, against my will." Blake wasn't as emotionally upfront, but she did seem greatly disturbed.

Ruby was rubbing her temples, absorbing information, and growing frustrated with the still lack of answers. The lack of answers, and the one big question that wasn't answered. Who the hell is doing this? And why?

That's when it hit her, that's when it hit Ruby like a truck. "We aren't being controlled by the same person."

Weiss and Blake both glanced at eachother, and asked in unison "What?"

"We are being controlled by different people. If we were being controlled by the same person, I wouldn't have been told to kill you two, and I wouldn't be following through with the plan Cinder and I have. I would be doing whatever the two of you would be doing, wouldn't I?" Ruby explained and questioned, confident in her answers.

"She's right," Weiss said "it doesn't make any sense what's happening, and whoever is controlling us, clearly has something against eachother."

"That's right." This time Blake was speaking. "What Ruby is doing and what we were doing didn't coexist at all. The first time I had actually seen Ruby since the incident was when she killed you, Weiss."

"I... that's right. I hadn't seen Ruby since she knocked on the door. Do you think somebody had her show up intentionally so she would kill me?" Weiss asked, looking around at Blake and Ruby.

"That's reasonable to think. But, why? What does my controller have against yours and vice versa?" Ruby asked more questions, wanting to keep the ball rolling.

That's when Blake was the next one to be hit with an answer. "Ruby... I think your controller is Cinder."

Ruby looked at her with disbelief. "As if, Blake. Cinder loves me, and she would never use me for things like that."

"No no, seriously, Ruby. Think about it. None of us, not Yang, Weiss, or I noticed a change in you until you started hanging out with Cinder." Blake was piecing it together now.

"Well-" Ruby began and was cut off by Blake.

"You never knew you were an aura morpher before, you never killed people before, you never robbed dust shops before, and you certainly never blew up half the freaking city. Even with Yang dying, you have a good heart, and you wouldn't hurt people like you did for no reason." Blake was finished, and she realized her argument had been very convincing, for Ruby was wide-eyed, and dead silent. It appears the thought that Cinder might really be her enemy had never occured to her.

Weiss turned to look up at Blake. "But... Blake, who's controlling us, then? And why?"

Blake looked down at Weiss. "It had to be Ozpin. Neither of us had started acting different until that meeting we had with him, and the house he helped us get. As for why he's controlling us and making us do what we did, I really have no idea."

"It's to get at Cinder." Ruby said quietly. When she realized she had everyone's attention, she continued. "Cinder has attacked Ozpin many times, now. Ozpin realised I had fallen under her control when I blew up the city. He took action, got the only two people left I might be afraid to fight, pumped them with power, and sent them after Cinder. He saw your potential for aura-morphing when Cinder saw mine, and did the same thing she did. Latched onto your unstable mindset, and use your newfound powers to utterly destroy eachother's army. Ozpin is sick of Cinder's troops coming back after they've been beaten, so he started killing them, hence our shortage of troops. And most of all, hence the reason I've become a monster." She was looking down in her lap, in shock at everything that just came together.

Weiss and Blake were speachless, because it all made sense now. There were no more questions to be answered, and there was no question about the fact that Ozpin nor Cinder were allowed to be considered on the good side anymore. The good side, no longer existed.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby felt the car stop in her sleep, and quickly woke up. There, standing in the middle of the road was a man. Ruby knew who he was. Sapphire questioned Vess for information, and found her partner was a man named Con, and judging by the description given, this was him.

Ruby was about to get out of the car, when Neo stopped her.

"I've got this, Ruby. You're in no condition to fight." Neo said, stepping out of the car.

The ice cream woman was right. Ruby could barely move without feeling pain, and she felt like sleeping some more.

Neo walked out into the middle of the road, hips swaying. She soon stopped directly in front of the large man, and smiled up at him.

"Get out of the way, little girl." Con said, going to push past her.

But Neo had grabbed his arm, and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Little lady, I said, move." Con went to push Neo once more, but this time, was thrown off the side of the road, and into the trees.

Neo just smiled, and clicked out her umbrella. It appears that her strength was several times larger than originally thought.

Neo didn't want to waste time on this fight. They had places to be, and to her, this aura morpher meant nothing. He was strong at one point, but it seemed he had weakened considerably.

The way Vess talked about Con, you think he would be several times stronger than Ruby, Neo, or even Cinder. But the way he slowly dragged himself to his feet did not imply that. He looked sick, malnourished, and very tired. Something happened to him.

Neo strutted over, and pushed him back to the ground. "What's wrong with you? Why do you look half dead?"

Con gritted his teeth. "It was that bastard... that bastard Ozpin. He drained me somehow... he took my aura."

Neo frowned a little. "If you don't have an aura, why are you even trying to fight me?"

"I'm here to send a message." Con said, almost out of breath.

"What kind of message?" Neo asked, looking curious.

"The kind that says if you keep interfering with his plans, you'll end up dead." With that, Con shoved his hand into his jacket, and there was a click, along with a beep.

Neo sighed as her body shattered, and dissipated. Soon, Neo was back in the truck.

Ruby looked over. "What happened?"

Neo didn't answer, and instead put a pair of sunglasses over Ruby's eyes.

No sooner did she do so that Con burst into a massive ball of flames, which curled into an explosion. The explosion stretched up into the sky, and quickly set the forest ablaze.

Neo didn't seem too phased by this, and simply began driving once more. Ruby on the other hand was a little horrified, for she heard what was said, and she knew what this meant for their crew. The danger they had gotten themselves into must have been thickening.

It was then that Neo stopped again, and this time in the middle of the road was a large barricade consisting of several trucks and police force squads.

Neo simply made odd sounds with her lips, seemingly being impatient about something, which caused Ruby to look at her like a psycho.

The men holding the barricade seemed unsettled as they waited for an attack that would never come.

Without warning, something had latched onto the truck. Ruby looked up to see a massive airship just overhead, and a cord was now hooked onto the truck. After another moment or two, the truck began lifting from the ground.

The men aimed their assault rifles, and began rapidly firing at the truck as it was lifted. But, it was too late. The truck was out of easy reach, and was already being loaded onto the ship.

/*/*/*/*/

When the truck had been officially loaded onto the ship, there was one thing that was missing. Ruby.

The moment Neo and her had got out, she had up and vanished. Cinder was worried that perhaps something shook her too much while she was out there.

Cinder began quickly looking through rooms in the ship, doing her best to try and find Ruby. It wasn't until Cinder had checked a spare storage room that she found her.

"There you are Ruby!" Cinder said in an excited tone, quickly walking towards Ruby with her arms outstretched.

Ruby's back was turned to Cinder as she sat on a shipping crate. She didn't even turn around to face Cinder, let alone acknowledge she was in the room.

Cinder noticed this, and dropped her arms. She waited a moment, hoping Ruby would turn around and hug her. But she didn't. So, Cinder stepped forward, hoping Ruby was just zoned out as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Ruby had never spun around so fast in her life as her hand formed a fist over the collar of Cinder's shirt. Even though Cinder was taller, she was still dangling in the air with how Ruby held her.

Ruby's eyes were gleaming red as she glared Cinder down. Aura flared about the room, and Ruby's arms glowed fiercely. "Don't touch me, you lying piece of trash."

Cinder immediately looked not only heartbroken, but afraid. Very afraid.

"R-Ruby... please. Put me down. I love you, okay? Let's talk about this." Cinder was practically begging Ruby to let go, which she did.

Ruby dropped Cinder to her feet once more, allowing the older girl to breathe a deep breath of fresh air in. The collar she was held by had practically choked her.

After several moments of silence, and after Cinder had regained her breath, she spoke. "So... I guess you've figured it out, huh?"

"Yeah... I've figured out that you've been controlling me this whole time. You haven't changed your evil ways at all." Ruby was looking away from Cinder, avoiding eye contact as she spoke.

Cinder shook her head. "I'm not controlling you, Ruby. Your mother is."

This time, Ruby's hand was around Cinder's throat, and she was back to glaring into the fiery girl's eyes. "This is another lie to stop me from killing you. I don't have time for this. If you're lying... if..."

Ruby had stopped talking, finding herself unable to at the Cinder in front of her. Cinder was crying. For the first time since either of them had been together had Cinder shed even a single tear.

Cinder's lip had curled up, and begun quivering as she tried to hold in sobs. Ruby couldn't stay mad at this. She knew Cinder was serious about her mother.

Ruby gently wrapped her arms around Cinder, and sat back down on a crate, holding her in her lap.

Cinder kept crying, and eventually began sobbing as she buried her face into Ruby's chest. Ruby was quiet as she held her, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, Ruby..." Cinder said through her sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She shouted, gripping at Ruby's jacket in her own anger.

Ruby smiled a little, and patted Cinder's back. "I forgive you."

Cinder looked up in shock. "W-what? Why? I manipulated you! I fed your dark urges that your mother implemented! I lied to you! I'm a monster!"

Ruby just shook her head. "You wouldn't be as upset as you are if you had wanted to hurt me. You love me, don't you?"

Cinder nodded vigorously. "I love you more than anything in the world, Ruby. I never would've dreamed when I was told of my job as manipulating you that I would end up loving you as much as I do."

"That's all that matters then, right? That we love eachother." Ruby smiled a little wider as she looked Cinder in the eyes.

Cinder smiled as well, wiping tears from her eyes as she stood up. "Yeah... that's all that matters."


	20. Chapter 20 The End

"This time, I'll do whatever you want, Ruby. You've done enough for me." Cinder said, following after Ruby down the hallway of the air ship.

Ruby was speedwalking down the hall, thinking to herself. "I expected you would. Our plan is to take over Vale."

"What? I thought you didn't want that." Cinder was feeling confused now.

"I never said I didn't want that. But what I will say is that Ozpin and Summer are going to be out of the picture." Ruby had already prepared to fight her Mom, and this only made it easier.

Ruby opened the door to the cockpit to see Sapphire standing there, a large sword in hand. She looked more roughed up than the last time Ruby saw her, like the mission getting the airship wasn't easy.

"Stop right there, Ruby Rose. I'm not letting you go any further. I know what you're thinking." Sapphire readied her blade, which was a large silver sword that emanated a blue glow.

"Sapphire, I don't want to fight you. Id prefer you got out of the way." Ruby had her hand on the handle of her sword, readying herself for any attack Sapphire would throw at her.

"Cinder, put her in place." Sapphire said sternly, waiting patiently for Cinder to obide.

Cinder shook her head and stood beside Ruby. "No. I will not be apart of this any longer. I love Ruby, and she's more important to me than your stupid plans."

Ruby smiled a little, and blushed. Cinder defending her was so hot to her, and it made her a tad turned on to see her girlfriend on the defensive.

"You don't understand the mistake you're making, either of you." Sapphire said, as she held her sword in the air. A glyph charged itself in the air, and began spinning rapidly.

Ruby watched as the glyph spun itself about in the air, and she was curious to what it would do. Despite all her senses of danger activating, she did not move. She could not.

Cinder jumped in front of Ruby and put up a shield of flames just in time to stop a flurry of swords from stabbing into Ruby. "Ruby! The hell are you doing?! Get to cover!" Cinder shouted.

But by now, Ruby's back was turned to Cinder, and her mind was on something else. A voice had been heard. A beautiful, sweet, soft voice had been heard. One Ruby knew very well.

"Oh Ruby, my dear, it's been so long." Spoke the voice. The ever-awaited voice, the voice that meant this was all real. The voice of Summer Rose. The woman stood there, smiling a gentle smile over at Ruby. Her eyes were a gleaming silver, and her skin was as pale and fair as snow. She had long, red hair that draped down her back, and she had a smile that could make anyone's heart melt. She carried herself with an elegance beyond Weiss, and she had a beauty that went far beyond Pyrrha's.

Ruby had begun trembling. All the anger, hate, fear, and love that she had built towards her mother. Where had it gone? The only semblance of those emotions left was that of fear, fearing of what was next to come.

Ruby tried to speak, tried to blink, tried to do anything, but simply could not. Something was stopping her, and the harder Ruby tried to come back to reality, the farther it got away from her.

Summer was wearing her treasured white cloak, and had her signature sword in her hand; a silver sword that resembled that of a cross. It was like she hadn't changed from the day Ruby last saw her.

Summer slowly stepped towards Ruby with her gentle smile, and when she reached the girl, it made the girl starstruck. She slowly cupped Ruby's chin in her hand, looking down in her daughter's eyes, not losing the smile.

"How I've missed you." Summer spoke, drawing Ruby in even further. Ruby was shaking now, almost violently, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes would not pull away from her Mother's own.

There was a faint shouting that could be heard, and as much as Ruby tried to turn and look, she could not. That's when she felt herself get knocked to the ground, sending her into a further daze.

The ground spun, and it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. It took several minutes for Ruby to at least try to comprehend anything that was happening.

When Ruby's mind had finally begun to clear, she looked up to see Cinder standing above her. She was about to say something, when she noticed that there was a dark red stain in the back of Cinder's jacket. The closer Ruby looked, the more she noticed a sharp point sticking through the jacket at the spot of the red stain.

Ruby was about to stand, when Cinder suddenly fell to her knees. After a moment or two of the girl on her knees, she fell back to the ground next to Ruby and went completely limp.

Cinder's eyes were closed, and she had a smile on her face. A smile that truly did look happy, a smile that looked at peace.

That's when it occured to Ruby that there was a large hole in Cinder's chest, and there was blood spilling onto her clothes and the ground. Cinder was not moving, and not reacting the way someone would when they were injured.

Ruby shook herself from her daze, and crawled over to Cinder as fast as she could. Her hands immediately went to her chest, trying to feel any movement of her lungs or body, but found none.

"This can't be happening... this can not be happening!" Ruby screamed. Her aura had begun circling around her, swirling in an angry spiral. The whole ship seemed to be shooken by this, and several small objects began to fly around the ship.

"No... no... I won't lose the last person I love!" Ruby was crying now, sobbing even. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she was gritting her teeth so tightly the sounds they made were sickening.

"Please Cinder! Please don't die!" Ruby screamed, now holding Cinder's body in her lap. But, it was too late. Cinder had died the moment her heart was pierced.

It was like Yang all over again, but even worse. It seemed every time something good happened in Ruby's life, something just had to come and take it away from her. That something, from the looks of it, was her own mother.

Summer stood above the two girls, her smile gone, and her look of beauty diminished. She looked cold, unfeeling, and like she had done this many times before.

Summer didn't care about Ruby. She wasn't aiming for Cinder, she was aiming for her. Cinder had pushed Ruby out of the way, not caring for her own life.

"How... could you?" Ruby whispered. She then looked up at Summer, and screamed "How could you?!" The swirling of Ruby's red aura was intensifying, and several sirens went off on the ship to indicate that it was losing balance in the air.

"How, fucking, could you?!" Ruby screamed even louder now, her eyes beaming a red. Her hair began spiking itself once more, turning a dark red. Her muscles were rippling out of her skin, rapidly increasing in size with her rage.

When Ruby was finished transforming, her skin was practically on fire with aura. She carefully slid Cinder off of her, and stood up. "I... will... kill you!" She yelled, her teeth still gritting.

Summer was a little shocked to see this much power come from her daughter. This was more aura than even she could generate, which was really saying something. Regardless, Summer readied her bloodstained sword, and beckoned Ruby.

Ruby let out a scream of rage, and literally flew at Summer, her feet not once touching the ground. The very floor below Ruby had ripped open from how fast she had flown forward.

Ruby's fist aimed itself at Summer's head, and was just barely caught by the woman's sword. Her fist was smashing into the sharp end of the sword, generating sparks with the amount of friction this generated.

Summer seemed to be doing well at holding Ruby at bay, but it was not enough. Ruby's aura would propel her even further forward, causing Summer to stagger on the ground.

The aura that Ruby emitted was like a rocket. Anything behind it was blown away, including the wall of the ship, and some of the floor.

Summer had to react, fast. She spun herself out of the way of Ruby, letting the girl rocket off into another part of the ship. There was a few loud smashes as Ruby presumably went flying through wall and floor of the ship, and it furthered the amount of sirens going off.

Summer knew now was where she should get off, and jumped through the hole in the floor, carefully sailing down to the ground. Although the drop from the ship was large, Summer landed quickly, and gracefully. Only a small plume of dust even indicated that she had touched the ground when she did.

Up above, the airship could be seen. Several pieces were alit with flames, and it was crashing out of the sky. It sailed downwards at an angle, slowly but surely, before smashing into the ground and generating an explosion that could be seen for miles.

Summer shook her head, and was about to walk off, when something stopped her. She spun around as fast as she could, to see Ruby standing there, holding Cinder's body.

Ruby looked like she had cooled off significantly, and was now in a calm state of mind. "Mother, I am going to kill you. Right here, right now."

Summer gritted her teeth. "Yeah? You really think so, huh?" She said, throwing off her cloak, to reveal her silver studded armor. "Give it your best shot."

Ruby carefully set down Cinder, and just when she turned to look at Summer, her sword was already aiming down at her throat. Ruby caught the sword with her bare hand, and sent Summer stumbling back for the second time now as she got up.

"What... what are you?!" Summer yelled at her. "I just don't understand! I expected you to be powerful, but this! No, I never would've expected this!"

"Anger is a powerful thing, Mother. But the most dangerous part, is the calm after the storm, because that's when you'd least expect to be struck by lightning." Ruby said, smiling at her own metaphor.

Summer shook her head. "No. This aura, this power, it outmatches mine by at least three times. It's impossible. No human body can truly withstand this kind of power without your heart or your mind ripping to pieces."

She was right. Summer herself had set the record for the most aura being endured at once, but here Ruby was, stacking it on three times more. How is that possible? She is only one person... unless, she isn't.

That was it. Weiss and Blake were both inside of her, and they too could withstand that level of aura. It wasn't as much of the physical aspect of the aura as it was the soul capacity. The soul itself could only hold so much, and if it was overloaded, the body's main organs would explode. But now with three souls, the body is no longer at risk.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Ruby asked, a dark look overcoming her face. She was less upset that her Mother had tried to kill her, and far, far more upset that her girlfriend had died in the process.

"I wanted to increase my own power." Summer said rather plainly. "I was willing to pay any price to finish off Ozpin. But now..." Summer's hood overlapsed her face. "I'm willing to pay any price to finish you!" She suddenly screamed, and from under her hood Ruby could see her eyes glow a bright red.

Ruby carefully set Cinder's body next to a tree, giving her a sorrowful look before turning to face her Mother.

Summer had begun charging her aura, charging it even further than supposedly her max power. But it didn't stop with surprassing their, it continued to grow, exploding in sizes. Summer had gone from a lean woman, to a very large, more muscular she-beast.

Ruby knew what she was doing. If the body was strong enough, it could sustain past the aura limit for a short time before taking damage. But in Summer's case, it would be before she died.

Summer was coated in a thick red aura, larger than Ruby's now. Her whole body was covered in a thick plating of it like her own armor.

Ruby held her hand out, and concentrated her aura. In her hand, a large sword appeared. The blade was black, the handle was red, and the tip was white. Concentrating her aura next on her body, a thick layer of black, white, and red all formed into an armor set over Ruby.

Summer had finished charging her power, and now made Ruby's aura look much smaller. The woman truly could live up to her legend.

"Are you ready to pay your price, Mother?" Ruby asked, readying her body into a stance.

The only reply she got from her Mother was a scream of rage, and a sudden charging like that of an insanely powerful rhino.

Ruby jumped up, and over Summer just in time to spiral back down and smash her sword several times into Summer's back. It did more damage than expected, for Summer let out a groan of pain, and whipped her fist into Ruby's side.

Ruby was sent flying into a tree, which snapped and bent with the force and weight of the girl. Summer followed soon after, her fists over her head as she aimed them for Ruby's torso yet again.

Ruby rolled out of the way as the fists collided with where she once was. The force of Summer's smash had caused the entire ground to shake and split open, creating cracks and uplifts of rocks all over the new battlefield.

Summer then turned, and charged at Ruby again while she recovered from the roll. Ruby jumped yet again, but this time, Summer grabbed her by the ankle, and whipped her as hard as she could further into the forest.

Ruby bounced, thudded, and smacked her way through the dirt before stabbing her sword into the ground to stop herself. She dragged on for several moments, her sword cutting through the dirt before finally gaining enough resistance to stop the girl.

Just when Ruby looked up, she saw Summer flying at her once more. Ruby stepped out of the way just in time, but not before hooking her sword into Summer's massive form.

Ruby grabbed onto the very aura her Mother posessed like a twine, and began slashing rapidly at her Mother's back, hacking into the thick armor. Summer did her best to try and shake Ruby off, but by the time she did, Ruby had already cut off a large chunk of Summer's aura to keep for herself.

Summer growled in rage, watching Ruby's body fill with her aura as well. She didn't hesitate this time in punching Ruby directly in the face, sending her back again. Mid air Summer caught up with her, grabbed her by her arms and legs, and smashed her knee into Ruby's lower back.

Ruby screamed in agony, and after she was dropped, she felt herself reeling from the experience. Her back was in tremendous pain, and her motor senses were extremely disorriented as she could not get to her feet.

Just when Summer came to lay another smack down, Ruby recovered faster than ever before. She stood up, and held her hands out. Several red aura fists began flying into Summer, each one laying a punch before dissipating. But Ruby didn't stop with a several, she kept forming more, punching her Mother over and over and over again. The amount of fists grew and grew, before it was a full on barrage of massive red aura fists punching Summer rose out of the way.

Summer was clearly stunned by this, for her aura looked to be feeling weakened, and she was not able to stand. Ruby rushed in, plunging her sword into Summer's side, and ripping more of her aura into Ruby's own.

Summer tried to punch Ruby with her exposed arm, but Ruby hacked her sword into it, watching with satisfaction as blood sprayed out of her limb. Ruby began cutting downwards on the arm, digging through bone, vein, flesh, and everything between as she flayed the arm from Summer's body.

Summer was screaming in pain, and doing her best to try and claw her way away from Ruby. But Ruby would not have it. Her Mother was not able to recover if she did not let her.

Ruby smashed her sword this time into Summer's hind leg as she crawled, and pinned her to the ground, grunting with pain. She walked forward, and ripped her sword out as she this time sat down on her Mother's back.

Aura from Summer was leeching into Ruby consistently now, draining even more of her armor away from her.

"Please Ruby!" Summer screamed. "Have mercy!"

But Ruby did not hear her prayers. This woman manipulated her and her friends into killing several innocent people. This woman had made her blow up half the city, and throw the rest of her education away. This woman had killed her sister to activate Ruby's rage. This woman had just tried to kill her and killed her girlfriend instead with no regret. Now, was not the time to ask Ruby for mercy.

Ruby took her sword high into the air, and plunged it into Summer's back, causing her to scream once more, and more blood to spray out onto Ruby. But she did not stop there, she repeated the process, yielding the same results.

Summer was desperately trying to crawl away from her torturer, but each time she was stabbed, she felt more energy drain from her body.

Ruby would smash the sword even deeper into her back this time, watching with cold satisfaction as more life drained from Summer, and more blood exploded from her body.

Summer was crying now, sobbing even as she prayed her daughter would put her out of her horrible misery and suffering. And Ruby did just that, with one final slam of her sword. The entire sword plunged into Summer, all the way to the handle, and did not come out this time.

With that last stab, Ruby got up off of Summer, and began walking off towards Vale.

Summer lay there, her eyes rolled into her head, and blood spurting from her cold dead mouth. Summer and Ruby's aura dissipated, along with the sword that was stuck into Summer's back.

Summer was now nothing but an empty husk. No soul, no life, and definitely no aura.

Ruby had soon gathered up Cinder's body once again, and began walking off into the City of Vale.

/*/*/*/*/

Ruby entered the city with the same cold expression on her face. The city itself was empty. Not one single car in sight, and not a single person either.

Just when Ruby was about to walk up to Ozpin's tower, she stopped.

"I figured you should do the honors." A voice spoke up, and there was a thud, along with a pained groan.

Ruby turned around to see Sapphire covered in scrapes and cuts, as well as blood. Neo stood behind her, injured in the same way, and dead silent. Below the two girls was the person of the hour. Ozpin.

He was beaten beyond belief, and was only recognizable now by his outfit, and his hair. His face and body were badly bruised, as well as cut, shot, and stabbed. It seemed by now, he had accepted his fate.

"When you and Summer had begun your fighting, and those aura levels were measured, the entire army of Vale ditched the city. The only stupid enough to stick around was this fool, leaving Neo and I to take care of him." Sapphire said, looking with the same coldness as Ruby. "And... another thing." She said, looking off to the side. "I'm sorry. Please... please bury her somewhere nice." Tears streamed down her face, and she was clearly holding in sobs.

Ruby simply nodded, and stepped forward in front of Ozpin. He was about to speak, but before he could, Ruby's sword plunged through his chest, halting what he was going to say, and forever halting any more future statements.

Ruby then turned back, and began heading for the tower once again. She never looked back at Sapphire, Neo, Ozpin, or Summer. They were all in the past now.

/*/*/*/*/

As the sun set that evening, Ruby looked on coldly at the horizon. She was at the place this all started. Summer's grave. But now, there were a few more editions. Four more.

Cinder, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Inside of Ozpin's tower, Ruby had found all of her teammates bodies. From what it seemed, Ozpin had plans to implement new auras into them, and use them as painless soldiers against Ruby and Summer. Those plans would never work out. At least now, all five doors were open.

Along with the new graves, their was one change to Summer's. It now included a body.

Ruby kept her hood up as she watched the sunset, hiding her eyes from the view of the rest of the world. But sadly, even in this time of grief, no tears would be shed. There would be no recovery. For now, there was only an empty soul of the most powerful woman on the planet. But there was no reason for tears, for her team, her girlfriend, and her mother were all with her soul forever.


End file.
